The Virus
by MorganvilleRocks
Summary: Claire gets infected by Myrnin with an unknown virus and she is told she will die in 90 days if she doesn't change into a vampire. Oliver grows to like Claire and confesses his feelings to her. My first story please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi I am Ashleigh and this is my first story so please be nice. It's about Claire contracting a virus and it somehow links to Myrnin. There will be some drama in here. Please review and enjoy!_

* * *

The Virus

Claire's POV (Point of view)

I woke up and went into the bathroom before anyone was up and went to the toilet then had a wash and brushed my teeth. I went downstairs and got some breakfast of Frosted Flakes.

I was eating my food when a ripple of energy ran through the house, indicating a portal is opening. Myrnin came strolling through and sat down on one of the dining chairs. I looked at him.

"What do you want?" I asked. Myrnin looked at me and dipped his finger into my milk and licked it with a pale tongue. I am immediately put off. I don't trust him or _anyone _to wash their hands.

"Mmm… Very nice. What is that?" Myrnin asked,

"It was Frosted Flakes." I said putting the spoon down.

Myrnin looked perplexed. "What?"

"It's food people with a pulse eat in the morning." I said. Myrnin still looked slightly confused but shrugged. He started to slowly drag the bowl over to him and I let him. But he just got a spoonful of milk, drank that then threw the rest away. "What are you doing here? I asked, peeved that he would waste perfectly good food.

"The Founder wishes to see you." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Someone stole her phone and she saw you last." He said.

"I didn't steal her phone." I said.

"Try telling her that." Myrnin said. "After the guards search you and she compels to tell her everything."

"Where is it Claire?" A deep-ish voice that comes with men asked behind me. I screamed and turned around. Of all people freaking _Oliver_ stood there. His arms are crossed and his face is like stone.

"I didn't steal her phone!" I objected – more like shouted – loudly. Oliver rolled his eyes and put a chilly hand in all my pockets. I squirmed but Oliver didn't stop till he was satisfied I didn't have any phone except my own.

"Still you must come to Amelie. She demands to see you." Oliver said straightening. I groan but get up and get some shoes and proper clothing. Baggy clothes and baggy trousers I've slept in isn't really proper clothes for seeing the Founder in. I come back and Oliver sounds like he just finished a heated argument with Myrnin. He looks at me his eyes crimson red.

"Come on." He said to me walking out. I turned to a smirking Myrnin.

"What did you do this time?" I ask. Myrnin shrugged casually. "Can't you just leave him alone? He does hate you, you know." I said.

"I know he hates me. He started the argument." Myrnin said taking a sip of orange juice he had helped himself to. A car horn is heard outside. Oliver is impatient. I sighed and get my bag and some vampire defense stuff and go out. I close the door and Oliver is... Somewhere. Could be inside the car but I can't see. I walk to the car and hesitantly open it then go in seeing Oliver impatiently drumming his fingers.

"About time." He said and pulled away driving to Founder's Square.

"Why do you hate Myrnin?" I ask.

"None of your business, girl. If you have nothing useful to say, keep quiet. I have better things to do then drive humans around." He said. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Well I can't drive." I said. Oliver's hand tightened on the steering wheel.

"I said be quiet." He said, sounding almost strangled. I stayed quiet and tried and failed to look out of the sun-proof window. We drove in silence till we reached the checkpoint of Founder's Square. Oliver slowed then stopped and rolled down his window. The sunlight steamed in making his skin look slightly sunburnt. He said stuff I wasn't listening to and then drove through the checkpoint and parked. I got out and started walking towards the building. Oliver easily caught up and got in front of me. inside he went up to the desk and spoke with the receptionist and I sat down, but Oliver just pulled me back up and went into Amelie's office.

Amelie looked slightly agitated while one of her guards finished roughly searching a boy. She looked up at the sound of another heartbeat in the probably sound proof room.

"Where is my mobile, Claire?" She asked, nicely. Of course nicely. The red eyes, fangs and pissed off vampire persona came later.

"I don't have it, Amelie." I said. Amelie sighed.

"Search her." She commanded her guard. I looked around and Oliver had practically disappeared.

"I've already searched her, Amelie." He said. I screamed and turned around. He is standing by the window. Oliver glared at me.

_Don't glare at me, bitch. _I thought. _You're the one who keep popping up everywhere!_

Amelie groaned. "Someone has taken it and I have already been through 17 people." She said.

"Well you always command Claire to tell you." Oliver said coming forward.

"It's no use if she doesn't know." Amelie said, signing a stray piece of paper.

"She could be hiding something, that could be of use to you." Oliver said. What on Earth were they talking about? Amelie is quiet then she sighed. A delicate sound.

"Maybe. But I don't want to surface any memories that are private." She said, looking at me with icy blue eyes. Oliver shrugged.

"All children have inappropriate thoughts." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Oliver I am compelling her just because you tell me to. If I say she doesn't genuinely know then she doesn't know." Amelie said turning her cold gaze on Oliver. He looked at me like it was all my fault.

"You shouldn't be so compassionate to your pets. They are un-predictable." Oliver said. Amelie rolled her eyes and looked distant for a moment.

"Claire can you please come here?" She asked turning towards me. I hesitantly walked forward and sat in the seat opposite her.

"Do you know the whereabouts of my mobile?" She asked. Didn't she already ask this? I shook my head. "Are you sure?" She asked. I nodded. I looked at Oliver. He is staring at me.

"Tell me what we talked about yesterday." Amelie said. How this is linked to her missing phone is a mystery.

"I can't speak when Oliver is staring at me." I said. Amelie glanced at Oliver and looked a little miffed.

"Oliver please stop staring." She said. Oliver turned her gaze at Amelie.

"No." Amelie got up and literally dragged Oliver out. The guards opened the door and Amelie unceremoniously dumped him out in the cold. Then she came back in.

"Now that little problem is dealt with lets get back to my missing mobile." She said sitting down. I waited. A waitress came in carrying two cups. One with the red stuff and the other with water. Amelie pointed to the table. "Thank you, Valerie. You may go." She said. The waitress nodded and left the guards closing the door behind her. Amelie got the tray and put in on the desk taking the cup of the red stuff and handing the water to me. "Speak." She said sipping. I drank the water to stop from speaking.

Amelie swallowed quietly and i slowly drank. The water tasted weird but as long as I didn't have to talk. Amelie pulled the cup down from my mouth.

"I don't have all day Claire. Where is my mobile?" She asked for about the 3rd time.

"I have no idea." I said, bored.

"Am I boring you?" She asked. I shook my head. "You sound like it." She said. I shook my head.

"Sorry." I said.

"You should be. Now I don't want to peer inside your mind because of the inappropriate nature of young children's mind but I will have to if you do not speak." Amelie said. I sighed.

"I do not... I mean... I feel sick." I said clutching my stomach. Amelie looked at me.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Feel sick." I said again. She sighed.

"Nice try." She said. _Alright wait then when I throw up all over your desk and nice dress._ I thought to myself.

"_Founder _I have found your mobile." Oliver said dragging in a boy who held a black phone. _Amelie's getting with the modern age now?_

"Well Oliver it looks like you are useful for something after all." Amelie getting up and getting her phone easily out of the boy's hand. She turned back to me now with my head on my desk. "Little Claire claims to be feeling sick. Would you mind?" She asked.

"Yes I would mind completely. I am not a babysitter." Oliver said irritated. I went for one of the mints on Amelie desk and put it in my mouth hoping to dampen the nausea feeling. Instead I choked on it the mint going down my windpipe. I un-pleasantly started a coughing fit. Amelie sighed and came over.

"Poor little Claire. Always getting into trouble." She said. Then instead of doing the Heimlich or whatever move which would have killed me because of her un-seen strength she wrapped a hand around my throat and felt for the mint then pushed it, choking me even more. _Was she trying to kill me?_ She pushed the mint back up and I coughed it out. Then she let go and I gasped for air. "Maybe that would teach you not to take what does not belong to you." She said. "Oliver please. I have enough to do."

"So do I." Oliver said.

"You have a day off." Amelie said. Oliver growled. Amelie lightly (to her) pushed me towards Oliver. "Have fun." She ushered us out of her office and the last thing I saw of her was her fair hair and equally pale dress.

* * *

_What do you think? This is a little long. Claire has contracted the virus in this chapter and shall progress in the next chapters. Please review they are much appreciated._

_Ashleigh x_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is the next chapter thank you for the reviews! :D_

* * *

Oliver growled. He looked at me like all this was somehow my fault. Amelie went back behind her desk and sat down and made a gesture that said she wanted to be left alone. I got up and followed Oliver out of the room. Outside he walks quickly out of the building and I struggle to keep up. I pass Myrnin on the way but he doesn't look at me and instead goes into the room me and Oliver just left.

I manage to get to Oliver's vamp car before he drives away. His grip on the steering wheel is so tight I'm worried he might break it.

"So I have to baby-sit you? Great..." Oliver said, annoyed. I shifted in my seat and put the radio on and switched it to Capital FM. It got like 4 seconds through the Rita Ora 'shine ya light' song before Oliver switched it off. I sighed. Vampires need to get with the 21st century.

"No music. This is my car and you're not having any music." Oliver said.

"Why?" I asked whining a bit. Oliver growled.

"Because I said so. It's my car." He said, again. I sighed and leaned back. "Sit up. I don't want your scent on my seats." Oliver said.

"Oh yeah and my scent is so gross." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"Yes it is actually. Revolting." Oliver said. I kicked his leg but he probably didn't feel anything. Oliver drove in silence for a few minutes before the silence got to me. I turned on the radio but Oliver put his hand over it before I could reach it. I sighed again and leaned back. He received a phone call and turned around.

"I thought we were going home." I said, monotonously.

"Amelie needs a lift." Oliver said and went silent again. A few minutes later we were back at Founder's Square and Oliver got out of the car and locked it before I could get out. At least I could turn the radio on. Kesha's song "Die Young" is on and I listened to it.

After a few minutes I felt sick again. I groaned and clutched my it something I ate? Or was it the literal meaning of "I'm sick of it?" If it is ... That sucks. I swallowed or my stomachs content back down and waited for Oliver and Amelie to come back.

A few minutes later the door unlocked and it opened. I almost fell out and Oliver stood there obviously waiting for me to move. Amelie is behind him in her white coat. I sighed (again) and went in the back where Amelie sat in my seat. Oliver closed the door and went around to his side and let himself in then started driving.

They were talking and all the while I was in the back groaning and trying not to throw up in Oliver's car. Finally Oliver sighed irritated,

"Claire, will you shut up? Myself and Amelie are trying to talk."

"I can't help it, my stomach hurts." I said. Oliver rolled his eyes. Amelie looked at me. She looked at Oliver.

"Maybe you should do something about her. She almost threw up in my office, if you have forgotten." She said. Oliver stared out of the black window.

"Like what?" Oliver asked. Amelie sighed. Lots of sighing...

"Like give her medicine." Amelie said. "Be her nurse." The car came to a sudden halt. It felt like it lurched forward. Amelie and Oliver were fine because they had seatbelts on, but I was laid out and I dropped off the seat. I moaned an "Ow..." and weakly got back on the seat.

"I am _not_ being her nurse. You already have me giving her hospitality; I am not being her Nurse as well." Oliver growled. Amelie sighed and rubbed the seatbelt that went across the chest.

"Oliver sometimes we have to do things we don't like. It's part of life."

"Yes but this is taking it too far." Oliver said.

"Oliver if you are worried about the cafe I have put Myrnin in charge of it." Amelie said. Oliver exploded.

"NO! YOU ARE NOT PUTTING THAT IDIOT IN CHARGE OF THE CAFE! HE'LL SET IT ON FIRE!" Oliver shouted. I covered my eyes but Amelie didn't seem fazed despite her extra sensitive hearing. She rolled her eyes.

"One day you and Myrnin will have to learn to get along together." She said. Oliver growled. "You are looking after Claire whether you like it or not. I won't take no for an answer. Claire is ill and she needs looking after."

"Why can't her dumb friends look after her?" Oliver asked. I opened my mouth but Amelie continued.

"Because her friends are busy. And I can't trust Myrnin to look after her. He might kill her." She said the last bit under her breath. "Anyway you are looking after Claire and I don't want to hear anything else on it." She said firmly.

"Why can't you look after her?" Oliver said, making Amelie hear another thing on it. Amelie sighed.

"Why do you think?"

"You have enough time to coddle her any other time." Oliver said.

"I am busy. And they were appointments. Now hush and drive. And don't break like that again. We don't want little Claire hurt again." Amelie said.

"No that would be tragedy." Oliver said sarcastically but drove on. I puked on the floor of his car.

"Claire you do know we have to live with that smell now?" Amelie asked. I puked more. Oliver stopped the car hard again and dragged me out to by a bin. I puked more then finally I had nothing left in my stomach.

He dragged me back in the car and back into the seat then Amelie had used an air freshener to mask the smell of the puke. We drove on. I groaned.

"Claire... Shut. Up." Oliver said.

"Oliver leave her alone. She is ill." Amelie said.

"You and your pets..." Oliver grumbled. Amelie rolled her eyes and we continued in silence with my occasional groaning.


	3. Chapter 3

_Another chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

At Oliver's apartment Oliver dragged me out of the car and into his house then he dumped me on the sofa. He disappeared into the kitchen and came out with a bowl.

"If you throw up anywhere other than the bowl, I will personally make sure you clean it up. And if you disobey I will make you _eat _it." Oliver growled in warning. I nodded and he left. Amelie came in and looked a little sympathetic. She came over to me and sat gracefully on the end of the sofa.

"You are a poor sick little thing. Myrnin is coming around to visit you with some medicine. I made sure it is genuine medicine and nothing that will make you worse." Amelie said pushing a strand of hair out of my hair and behind my ear. Her cool fingers make me shiver.

"Uh... Thanks." I coughed.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" She asked. I shrugged. Amelie waited.

"Um... Water would be nice." I said. Amelie looked up to the kitchen.

"Oliver get Claire some water. And don't poison it." She called. A growl returned in reply. "So how have you been? Apart from being sick." Amelie asked. I'm a little hesitant. I am talking to the Founder - a very old vampire - about casual things. Does she do this normally?

"Fine, thanks." I said. Amelie looks out of the window. The door knocks and then burst open almost coming off his hinges.

"I'm here... Amelie, Claire? Oh there you are. Hello Claire how are you feeling?" Myrnin asked. I shrugged. Amelie sighed.

"At least wait till the door is open before you coming barging in." She said a little annoyed.

"Sorry milady but I sensed she was very ill. Did I hurt at all Ma'am?" Myrnin asked politely. Amelie shook her head. "Good... Now Claire I have medicinal for you. Calgonate and Colgate stuff." He said bringing them to me.

"Umm Myrnin... Colgate is toothpaste. It's not medicine." I said. Amelie looked at me.

"Myrnin told me it was medicine... In a tube." She said casting a scathing look at Myrnin.

"Don't look at me like that, Ma'am. I thought it was medicine as well." Myrnin said and then he threw the toothpaste in the bin and got out cough medicine and stomach bug medicine and other stuff. I looked cautiously at it.

Amelie took the stomach bug medicine and poured the brown icky looking stuff onto a spoon and brought the spoon to my mouth. I hid my face in the sweet smelling cushion. "Come on, Claire if you wish to get better." She said. I shook my head. There was a few seconds silence then I felt a cold hand grab my head and bring it up and force my jaw down and Amelie put the medicine in.

Oh and of course it hurt. Sometimes Myrnin doesn't know his own strength.

I swallowed and cough. "Eeew. And that hurt Myrnin." I said holding my head.

"Sorry Claire but you need your medicinal." He said.

"Medicine." Amelie corrected. Myrnin rolled his eyes and sat down in on the sofa a bit further back with his legs stretched out. Amelie sent him an 'OMG look' then looked at me and gave me a second spoonful of the icky medicine. "You should rest now. The medicine won't work if you're moving." She said. She got a disposable wipe and wiped my mouth. Then she sighed. "Myrnin entertain her. I'm going to see what's taking Oliver so long with the water." She got up and walked towards the kitchen disappearing around the corner.

"Did you enjoy your car ride with Madame?" Myrnin asked after a second's silence.

"It was fine." I said weakly. Myrnin was quiet probably examining himself. I felt a nauseous feeling and I puked into the bowl. I groaned. I heard Myrnin snigger. "Can vampires get ill?" I asked.

"No why, little Claire?" Myrnin asked.

"Because I would make you ill and you can see how it feels like." I said. Myrnin rolled his eyes.

"It's just hormones." He said.

"I'm ill!" I shouted, but soon regretted that as my throat felt raw. Myrnin shrugged. Amelie came back in with a glass of water.

"Oliver has abandoned his duties." She said and handed the glass to me and kicked the bowl away so she could walk without fear of the dress getting caught in it. I never her clothes till now: She had a white night gown-like underneath a pretty purple sequined cloth. I wonder where she got all these clothes from.

"Nice clothes." I said quietly, a little shy.

"Thank you. Now drink, your throat is sore." Amelie said sitting down. She had black slip on ballet shoes. I drank the water. Compared with her pale skin I might go as far to say she is beautiful. But I won't say that.

"You look beautiful, my lady." Myrnin said. No matter, Myrnin said it for me.

"Thank you Myrnin. It's a shame you can't take much care of your own appearance." Amelie said. Myrnin shrugged.

"I choose my clothes carefully." Amelie rolled her eyes and leaned back a little against the sofa.

"Yes, so very carefully." She said. A few seconds later I realized she was being sarcastic. I am a bit slow with this illness or maybe she doesn't use sarcasm often.

"Has Ollie got any beer?" Myrnin asked. I almost choked on the water. I didn't want someone like Amelie or Myrnin patting my back. They could break it. Amelie sighed.

"No he doesn't. I ordered them confiscated since you kept getting drunk and selling them to kids. Which is why Oliver hates you more now." She said, evenly. Myrnin looked at Amelie with puppy dog eyes.

"Pleeeeese Amelie. Where did you put them? I just want one bottle, pleeeease." He begged. Amelie got my hand in her cool one - making me shiver again - and inspected my fingers and nails.

"No Myrnin. Sorry but they are to be kept confiscated." She said, running a finger over the back of my hand. Myrnin pouted but eventually got up to turn on the TV and inspect - tear apart - a remote and he was happy again.

"Little Claire you must not bite your fingers. It doesn't look very nice." She said.

"I do it when I'm nervous." I said.

"Don't get nervous." She said. I sighed.

"Easy for you to say..." I said. Amelie gently squeezed my hand and put it back down.

"Yes it is. But you must try not to get nervous. It ruins you're... Persona." She said. I'm confused. "I mean it's not good for you're... Social life to be nervous all the time." She said. I looked at the floor.

"Why do Myrnin and Oliver hate each other?" I asked.

"Because Myrnin did something long, long ago that made Oliver hate him." Amelie replied.

"Yeah but what?" I asked.

"I am not telling you. It is bad for you to be so curious." She said. I sighed. Did everyone's family die because I don't see-" Amelie hushed me with a finger.

"Yes everyone's family dies. My family and Myrnin's all died. Either of disease of old age. Everyone dies." Amelie said gravely and looked away. Then she got up and disappeared into the room.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked where Amelie had disappeared then I looked at Myrnin who was still dismantling Oliver's stuff.

"Did I upset her?" I asked. Or was that just normal behaviour? Maybe not because her normal behaviour was being icy.

"Bishop killed her mother and made her a vampire. He also killed her pet which she loved very much. She doesn't like anyone bringing up the subject of death." Myrnin said.

"Oh..." I said, trailing off. I thought Amelie's mother had died of old age. Myrnin looked at me.

"But it's not your fault, little one. You didn't know." He said, in some form of apology. I shrugged. I wanted to get up but I moved just a centimetre and I felt like throwing up again.

The phone rang and Myrnin got up to go and answer it.

"Hello? Olly's house." He said, in some form of weird greeting. I couldn't hear what was said on the other end but I hoped it was Shane. I haven't seen him since Amelie 'kidnapped' me.

"Well she is sleeping at the moment and she won't be awake until you have forgotten about her." He said, unhelpfully.

"Myrnin give me the phone." I said. Myrnin kept the phone in his hand. I heard a shouting voice over the phone. I wanted to get it but I didn't want to see what Oliver would do if I puked all over his carpet. I could get rid of the sick but I don't think the smell would ever go away to the vampires.

Myrnin put down the phone. "Who was it?" I asked.

"No-one in particular." He said.

"Who was it? Shane?" I asked. Myrnin shook his head. "_Who?" _Myrnin shook his head again.

"So nosy, your generation." Myrnin said. Amelie came back her face perfectly icy.

"Are you alright? Sorry if I upset you." I apologized. I might as well.

"It's fine. Nothing to worry about." Amelie said, sitting beside Myrnin. She took the now unrecognizable remote off him and threw in the bin. She straightened her ruffled dress and sighed.

"My lady, what's wrong?" Myrnin asked, gently. Amelie looked at me.

"This is not for Claire's ears. Please take her out." She said. Myrnin nodded and picked me up and carried me into a study like room. Oliver is signing papers behind a desk.

"Your little friend has to stay in here, while me and Amelie talk." Myrnin said, settling me down in a chair. Oliver stopped writing.

"Take her with you." He said, not looking up.

"It's private. Amelie specifically asked for Claire not to be present." Myrnin said, seriously. Oliver sighed. He looked up at me.

"Fine, you can stay but don't touch anything and don't speak." He said. I nodded. Myrnin brought me a clean bowl and put it at my feet.

"Thanks." I said. Myrnin cats a cheeky smile and then left, shutting the door behind him. I sighed and looked around. The walls were a mahogany colour and the carpet was a light shade of blue. I heard the scratching of the pen against paper and looked at the plain white ceiling. There is a single light hanging from the ceiling. Oliver signs and reads papers that have something to do with Common Grounds. I lean back. This is going to be boring.

* * *

"Claire? Claire wake up." Someone said, shaking me. I groan and sleepily wake up. Amelie is stood there, in her white gown. I look around for the purple one that was on top but don't see it anywhere. It's hardly hard to _not_ notice but her gown is really see through. You could see her pale torso and also her bra. Amelie tilts her head up.

"S-Sorry it's just..." I hesitate. I look to the desk and Oliver has disappeared.

"See through? I know. Oliver kind of stripped me of my gown." Amelie said looking out the door.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Amelie looked at me.

"Never mind. You have been sleeping for a while." She said.

"Oh yeah... Tired and bored I guess." I said, yawning. Amelie smiled.

"Oliver has a thing for you." She said. I looked at her.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Oliver... Loves you. A little. That is why he is being mean to you and won't let you touch him or anything. He will lose himself and make out with you." She said.

"He never touches anyone and he is always mean. He doesn't love me." I said. Amelie lifted one shoulder in a slight shrug.

"Yes. But-" Amelie began but is cut off by a ringing phone. She goes to the landing and answers it. "Hello?" She greets. A silence while she listens. Then she sighs. "Fine you can come around, but don't start moaning if you catch her disease." She said and put down the phone. She came back in. "Before you ask that was your boyfriend. He's coming around." She said. I felt instantly relieved.

"When?" I asked her.

"Now. But you will have to cough and sneeze away from him. I don't he would appreciate it if he caught your disease." She said.

"I don't have a disease." I said. Amelie looked at me expectantly.

"Really? Well Myrnin tested you while you were sleeping and you do actually have a disease. A very contagious disease that spreads via sneezing or coughing to humans." She said.

"Isn't that a cold or flu?" I asked, coughing. Amelie shook her head.

"A parasite. That feeds on the stomach and releases toxins that make you sick. And it attacks your throat cells and... Causes death." Amelie said.

"Wh-What?" I said. _Death?_

"Yes. It takes... 90 days to die. It will feed off the nutrients and water and then you will have nothing left." Amelie said.

"And you're okay with this?" I asked her.

"The only way to fully get rid of it is to change to a vampire." She said smiling. I am speechless.

"I had to get ill..." I said, mournfully.

"Actually Myrnin infected you with the parasite to make you change to a vampire. He has been harassing me and I accepted. He thinks you will learn forever and won't have to worry about human limits or capabilities." She said.

"_Myrnin made me ill?" _I asked. Amelie nodded. "Why? I'm going to die!"

"Because he wants you a vampire." She said again.

"Why?" I asked.

"Claire I am not explaining myself again. You are ill and the only way to get better is to change to a vampire." She said and walked out. Then she came back. "Your boyfriend is here. Don't tell him. He thinks you have the flu and we don't want any of the classmates to catch it."

"Not tell him? Amelie he's my boyfriend I have to tell him!" I object loudly.

"No Claire. No telling anybody." She said sternly, no smile on her lips and her icy blue eyes... Icy. I sigh and moan.

"Why me?" I ask to myself. Amelie leaves and closes the door to a bedroom. Shane and Michael come in. Michael hugs me gently, wary of his strength.

"Hey Claire, how have you been?" He asked, pulling away.

"Never better." I said. Shane looks around the office. He spots a letter on the desk and opens it.

"Claire, read this." He said. I unfolded the letter and read it.

_This is to certify that Claire Elizabeth Danvers is to be injected with cryptosporidium to shorten her life till she agrees to transition into a vampire. She is currently injected with an unknown parasite that drains nutrients and shortens her life span till 90 days. The cryptosporidium parasite will shorten her life span till 60 days and then if she still doesn't comply she will be injected with the influenza which will further shorten her life till 40-50 days. It has been confirmed that Myrnin shall administer the injections and the Founder shall supervise._

There wasn't any signature to say who it was from. I paled with every sentence I read.

"Claire are you alright?" Shane asked. I nodded. I kept reading it over and over again. Why would they go through this much trouble to change me into a vampire? I fainted.

* * *

_Everything shall be explained in the next chapter :D Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for all the reviews! You are all the best! Here is the next chapter for you, hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"I told you not to tell her!" A raised voice came through my fuzzy mind.

"Well she was going to find out anyway." Another voice, this one feminine said.

"No she wouldn't! And you should've hidden that letter!" The male voice seemed to be getting louder.

"You should've hidden it better." The feminine voice said. Feel came back to me and it felt like my head is on someone's lap. My eyes were cooperating when I tried to open them so I waited a while. "How many blackouts will she have, until she dies... Or becomes a vampire." The feminine said. I felt a cold hand stroking my hair, which was a _little_ weird.

"About 30 times." The male voice said.

"Try to convince her." The feminine voice said. I groan involuntarily and opened my eyes. "Claire darling, your awake." Amelie said. _Oooh... She was the feminine voice... _I thought. I'm a _little _creeped out.

"Uh yeah..." I said. Amelie sighed and picked me up and put me on the floor then she stood up and stepped over me to Myrnin. She whispered so my weak human ears couldn't pick up. I pulled myself up to the chair, with some effort that Amelie was sitting on, and waited for Shane or Michael to come.

Amelie turned back around. "Claire, darling if you won't transition to a vampire then you must have 3 injections every day to the parasites damage at a minimum." She said a littler gentler than last time.

"But I'll still die?" I asked.

"Yes, you will still die." She said. "But you will live longer." She added. Was that supposed to make me better?

"I'll still die though. Because you want me to b a vampire." I said. Amelie opened her mouth to say something but Myrnin cut in.

"We could always take out the pathogens." He said.

"How?" I asked.

"By cutting you open and searching your body with my magnifier." He said, looking happy with himself.

"Microscope." I corrected. Myrnin waved it away. "Your not cutting me open." I said.

"Okay you die then." Myrnin said casually. "And the needles are REALLY big." He added emphasizing the 'really'

"Myrnin quit scaring her." Amelie said, irritated. He spun around and smiles nicely at her.

"Of course, my darling. Anything for you." He kissed her hand. Amelie pulled her hand away and nods looking at me. Myrnin gets Amelie's hand again and strokes it. Amelie looks at him strangely.

"What on Earth are you doing, Myrnin?" She asked.

"Being pleasant so you don't get annoyed at me. That is the last thing I want." He said.

"Go and see what Oliver is doing." She said pulling her hand away again. When he protested she roughly pushed away. Myrnin huffed and went out of the room. "He does have his strange moments." She said to me. I nodded.

"So um... About my rapidly shortening life expectancy..." I began. Amelie nods and went to fetch a needle. I shivered. I have always hated needles. They hurt and look so... Menacing and scary. Anyone with a needle phobia would know what I mean.

"This is the antidote, Myrnin made in case of complications." Amelie said smoothing her white see-through gown and sitting down.

"_There's an antidote and you have only _just _thought to tell me?!" _I exclaim.

"Yes.. We thought you would be a vampire by now, but obviously not." Amelie said. "You should be grateful. I didn't _have_ to make him make the drug." She said. Sighing I looked elsewhere. I felt and ice cool hand around wrist then a white hot pain then it went just as fast.

"What the..." I trailed off eyes wide. Amelie smiled innocently.

"Yes Claire?" She asked.

"What did you do?" I asked, shaking slightly.

"Nothing. I have no idea what you are talking about." She said. She reached behind her and dropped something because I heard a _clunk_. "Stop looking at me like that Claire. I have done nothing." I moan.

"Claire!" Someone shouted my name and I turned so did Amelie and Shane is running towards me. He envelopes me in a tight hug and doesn't let go. Amelie rolls her eyes, gets up and leaves.

He pulled away. "You are not not going to die on me." He said. I shook my head.

"I won t. Amelie gave me the antidote." Shane snorted.

"And how do you know she has given the antidote?" Shane asked. I was quiet for a bit.

"Umm... Well she wants to make me better so I guess that was the antidote." I said. Michael came in his blue eyes anxious.

"It wasn't. Myrnin genuinely has not made any antidote. Amelie just gave her another parasite.£ He said, his voice growing strangled and me going pale.

"Oh God..." I said to myself. Shane's hands clenched and un-clenched then he stormed out of the room. I stared at the ground, hoping for it to swallow me up I guess. I have probably got about 3 or 4 different parasites inside me now. "What are we going to do?" I asked Michael who was staring at the floor.

"We do something. I don't care but you are not dying." He said, his eyes sparkling red. I sighed and brought my legs up to my chest and closed my eyes.

"Claire!" Someone shouted my name. I looked up and Oliver is standing there looking like he was trying to bury an emotion that kept surfacing. "What the Hell were you doing when you let Amelie inject you?" He demanded.

"Well, you try stopping her when she is a vampire and your a human..." I said.

Oliver growled and left. Seconds later Amelie is being dragged inside by her arm by Oliver. Her continual protests go un-heard. She wrenched her arm free.

"Oliver _what _is your problem?" She asked. Oliver turned on her.

"You gave her another parasite didn't you?" He asked.

"Why would you care? You don't like her anyway." Amelie said, straightening out her sleeve.

"But now she will be moaning more than ever." He grumbled.

"She hasn't been making any noise. In fact she has been quite silent." Amelie running a hand through her hair.

"I saw the letter, you bitch! Claire doesn't have to turn into a fucking vampire!" Shane said. Amelie glared at Shane.

"Watch your language. And she does if I want her to be." She said, turning to Oliver who was staring at me. "So Oliver why do you suddenly care about Claire? You agreed to it in first place." She said.

"Because of the groaning and the throwing up. She will do more of that now." He said. Amelie rolled her eyes.

"Right. Why don't you take care of her and maybe you'll end up making love to her by the end of the day." She said, sarcastically. Oliver growled, intended for Amelie but he was looking at me.

"Um... Can you please make me better?" I asked. Amelie had on a emerald green gown on top of her see through white gown and she looked at me.

"The disease will take care of itself once you change." She said. Shane made a move to punch her, but she caught his fist and squeezed. Shane yelled in pain then she let go. His hand looked broken. "Don't try to assualt me or the there will be painful consequences." She said.

"Claire doesn't want to be a vampire. Just cure her and we will leave." Shane said through gritted teeth. He held his broken hand.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe that is your choice to make. I want her to be a vampires so she will be a vampire. No questions." She said sternly. Oliver growled and left. Amelie left and went back to what she was doing. Shane stayed with me and Michael went to get a drink. Myrnin left and went to do whatever insane thing he did.

I was left with 3 or 4 parasites in my body slowing killing me.

* * *

_What do you think? Please review :D_


	6. Chapter 6

I wake after a while. I must have fallen asleep or someone spiked my drink. I turn my head and see Amelie pouring the red stuff into a glass. She turns around and looks at me then comes over and offers me the drink.

"You might as well get used to the taste. You won't be human much longer." She said. I shook my head.

"I'm going to stay human till I die. Shane will hate me if I change." I said. Amelie nodded once.

"Well seeing the way he is so protective of you, I severely doubt that would happen." Amelie said. "But I am a vampire and older than you. Therefore if I wish you to be changed to the undead then you will."

"But you like me. Myrnin told me so when we were talking." I said. Amelie cast me a long gaze.

"Yes, to an extent. If I didn't like you at all I doubt you would be living right now." She said. I sighed.

"Can you at least make me better?" I said, clutching my stomach. "I keep being sick and I feel dehydrated. Also I can't eat so I am getting hungry and thin." I said, groaning. Amelie placed her cold hand on my head. My head felt on fire with her touch.

"You are burning up. But that's just side effects." Amelie said. I groaned again and threw up the water I had in the bowl by my head on the floor. Amelie offered the cup of blood and I shook my head. "It could help." She said.

"You're the vampire. You need it more than me." I said.

"So generous… Very well. It could have slowed down the dying process." She said and stood up smoothed out her dress and walked out of the room. I groaned and went onto my back. I had been lying down on a sofa or chair for 2 ½ days now. I had to get up. Maybe some exercise would help me a bit.

So I sat up and then shakily got to my feet. I fell down as soon as I attempted to take a step. Someone's cold arms caught me and in between gently and unceremoniously put me back down. I looked up and Oliver gave me a cold look and removed himself from me and left.

That was… Weird… I shrugged and attempted to get up again.

"Don't get up. Amelie wishes you to be seated." Oliver cold voice said from the corner. I stayed only because Oliver was someone not to be messed with and his tone of voice is weird. He left after that and I'm alone again. I got my phone from Amelie's pocket in her coat and sat back down scrolling down to the S's till I reached Shane. I call him and the phone rings.

And rings.

And rings.

In the end the Answer Phone came on and I left a message: "Hey Shane please come to Amelie's place... Kinda lonely..." I said and hung up. I sighed and leaned back.

"Little Claire? Are you in here?" Myrnin eccentric voice floated into the room. I sighed but guessed I need some company.

"Yeah I'm in here." I said. He came in carrying a basket of medicine. He sat down next to me. He wore a long dark trench coat and a white shirt and black trousers. He had no shoes on but at least his clothes were normal.

"I have been occupying myself, by collecting your medicine. I assure you they have not tampered with." Myrnin said. I looked at him uncertainly.

"Um..." I began.

"Come on, Claire. I at least when you to live a few more days." He said. I shook my head. He sighed and put the basket down. "In case you change your mind... Amelie wants to talk to me so I must dash." She said making it a literal meaning by disappearing a vibrating blur. I put my head on my arm and sighed, alone again.

"Claire darling." Amelie came in. I looked a little surprised.

"I thought you wanted to talk to Myrnin." I said. Amelie looked at my neck then my eyes. Amelie smiled creepily.

"Yes but I wanted to see you, before I get stuck with my old friend." She said. I looked at her with a 'go on' look. "I need some of your blood." She said bluntly with no smile.

"Um... Well its _diseased_ remember?" I said.

"Yes and my body cannot get ill." She said.

"Oh." I said and looked down. Amelie pulled my head to the side and bit down. She drank my _diseased _blood so fast I couldn't react and next think I knew I blacked out from loss of blood.

* * *

_Amelie's point of view_

My mind started to get better again once I had drank a few pints. I pulled away and looked at the limp Claire in my arms.

"Oh dear..." I said. I sighed. "Well best get it over with. I slit my wrist with a knife I found laying around (very dangerous) and then pulled little Claire's mouth down and put my wrist to it. Now she doesn't have to worry about dying.

Oliver came in just as I pulled my wrist away from Claire's mouth. His eyes went red.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"I was very thirsty. I drank her blood and I made her a vampire. You don't have to worry about your _girlfriend's _short human life coming to an end." I said, having no reason to lie. Oliver growled.

"She is not my _girlfriend._" He said. I rolled my eyes and held Claire's light head in my arms.

"Of course not. That's why you look at her and stop her from hurting yourself. You even admitted to yourself that you fancy being her boyfriend." I said. Well... That wasn't entirely true but Oliver does like little Claire.

"I don't! It's just that-"

"You love her." I cut him off. It's obvious he is just denying it.

"No, Amelie! I was _going _to say that her _boyfriend _is not going to be too happy." He said, through gritted teeth.

"Her boyfriend is never happy." I said, stroking little Claire's hair. Oliver's growled. Then he left. I decided to leave not wanting to be present when she wakes up. I gently put her head down on some pillows and I go and fetch 2 blood bags. She will be thirsty. All vampires are when they change. They no longer depend on the water they have drank for years.

I put them on the floor and remove the bowl and push her hair out of her face then leave.


	7. Chapter 7

_Here is the next chapter and thanks so much for all of your reviews! You are all awesome and you shall receive cookies! *gives cookies*_

* * *

_Claire's point of view_

I groaned a bit. My head pounded and I ached a bit. I also felt cold. _Great,_ I thought. _Amelie turned the heating down. Probably to speed up my_ _dying. _I opened my eyes and got a little shock.

My vision is so _clear._ I sit up and look around. I noticed the thermostat that showed you the temperature of the room and it was on 27 degrees Celsius. So it couldn't be the temperature. I spotted something red and looked down. 2 blood bags sat on the floor. Then I felt a burning sensation in my throat.

_Oh God..._ I got out of the seat and rushed to the mirror. I got there in less than a second. I opened my mouth and a pair of sharp looking fangs was in place of the short and blunt human ones. I stared at my reflection in shock. My skin is pale like Amelie's and Myrnin and I got here faster than Hussein Bolt. And the mirror is about 3 meters away from where I sat.

I went back to the sofa and sat down putting my head in my hands. I didn't have the parasites in me anymore (Well I did but there probably dead because of no living tissue to consume and I wasn't going to die. Well that is good but now Shane will hate because I am a vampire. He generally hates vampires. Whoever did this ruined my life. Well they ruined both of my lives.

I got up and opened the door. I couldn't open it when I was sick and weak but now it opened without trouble. I stepped out and there were 3 bodyguards in front of 3 doors. I went back inside somehow feeling safer in this room and went to the 2 blood bags on the floor. I picked it up and it felt warm.

"Thank you for condemning me to this life, whoever it was." I said, glumly. I opened the top and stuck my tongue in. I dropped it and spat it out. "Uh... Tastes horrible... How do vampires drink this stuff?" Well like it or not I have to drink this or I will probably have the worst possible hunger pains ever. So without thinking about it I downed the bag then took a drink of water to clear the taste. Then I went outside and got some fresh air. Then I realized that I don't need to breathe anymore.

So I went back inside and sat back down on my sofa. I waited for Shane to text back but he didn't. He must have gotten the hint that I died or had given in to be changed to the undead. I sighed and held the phone, somehow wishing for a text or call to come through.

None did.

I looked to the door and Myrnin came in beaming.

"Guess you're happy. Look at me! My boyfriend will hate me now." I said. Myrnin shrugged.

"You had a blood sample taken when your transition was complete and your parasites died when your necessary organs stopped working. And I wouldn't worry about that boy. He doesn't love you." He said. I glared at him.

"Of course he does!" I protested. Myrnin stayed unfazed.

"He doesn't. If he did then he would be here. He liked Michael but he hated him when he changed vampire and now he proclaims he loved you but now he won't even see you. I think he might be considering breaking up with you. That isn't what boyfriends do." He said. He did have a point but Shane's always not liked vampires. I sighed and I bet I had a very sad expression on my face. "Amelie wants to see you." He said. I perked up and saw red. Okay so there is a literal meaning for that word.

"She attacked me! I bet she was the one who changed me..." I said. Myrnin shrugged.

"She still wants to see you. See how are you are... _adjusting._" He said. I sighed and got up with his help and he took me into the room in the centre. Inside Amelie is just finishing her drink and the PA took out her drink. I got a case of parenthesia (pins and needles) and hesitantly walked to her desk and sat down in the comfy chair.

"Hello Claire, how are you?" Amelie asked. I shrugged. "I would like an answer." She said. I shook my head. "Now please." She said firmly. I gave her the Silent Treatment. She sighed irritably "Your might be a vampire but I am 1,000 years older than you. Therefore stronger. Now talk to me." She said firmly. I don't know if this is a vampy thing but I got wound up quickly.

"No!" I shouted. _Ow... _I thought. _Vampire hearing is that sensitive? _The sound ricocheted off the walls. I went for the door but Amelie beat me there.

"I only want to talk." She said.

"I don't want to. Thanks to you, Shane won't see me and I haven't seen Michael or Eve for ages. So just go away." I said and pushed past her and went out of the room. I considered committing suicide by stepping out in the sun but decided against it. Fire is very hot and it hurts. By the way Michael and Eve still like me, even if Shane doesn't anymore.

I slumped back onto the sofa with my head on my hand and stared bored at the wall and thoughts ran through my mind about vampirism. I would be alive for centuries. Amelie's live for 1,000 years and Oliver and Myrnin are not far behind.

I sighed. The door to my 'room' I guess knocked. I hesitated for a moment then hesitantly said, "Come in." The door opened quietly but with a few squeaks. Olive came in still looking a little cold.

"I want to tell you, you have to stay with me. Myrnin is insane and Amelie doesn't want to care for you." He said. I stared at him for a long moment then averted my eyes.

"Uh... Sure..." I said. Oliver averted _his_ eyes and then a smile that lasted a millisecond and he left. _Very strange... _I thought. _Very strange..._

I got up and downed the other bag without thinking about it then wandered around Amelie abode. I don't know why I called it that it's more like a house than an abode but I don't exactly like the Ice Queen at the moment.

I decided to sleep until Oliver came to collect me. I closed my eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

_Sorry if nothing has happened in this chapter but in the next chapter there will be Claire/Oliver fluff but don't expect Oliver to be up front about his affection! :D_

_Tell me what you think!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for the long update I had things to do and I could only like get to the computer yesterday and I haven't done much and now I have finished it so please review and enjoy :)_

* * *

_Claire's point of view_

The next morning I 'woke' up. Even though someone had put an electric blanket that was turned on and whacked the heating up to 30 degrees Celsius I still felt cold. I rolled over and looked places again. So that wasn't a nightmare… I am actually a vampire going to live centuries if I wanted to.

I got up and took the blanket and turned the heating back down to 27 Celsius. Oliver came in with 2 cups. He laid them on the table and gazed at me. Then he left. I sighed. I went over to the cups and saw the red stuff. My now perfect vision could see all the intricate patterns in the cups and the little un-noticeable cracks. I turned away in favour of water. I drank a bottle but didn't feel full. In fact it only cooled the fire in my throat.

The door opened and the Ice Queen came in. She is wearing a green dress this time and the bottom of the dress stops so you could see you shoes. She came over and sat by me. She hasn't put her hair up yet.

"Claire you should drink." She said. I shook my head.

"I never wanted this. You ruined my life!" I said and got up and went to the other side of the room. Amelie sent me a stern look.

"And you think I wanted this? You think Oliver and Myrnin wanted this?" She asked. I looked to the floor. "Bishop changed me and Oliver and someone else changed Myrnin. It wasn't our choice and you were going to die anyway because you had no blood." She said.

"You could've taken me to the hospital." I said.

"Yeah then you would've died anyway because of the parasites." She said. I moaned. "Life's hard isn't it?"

"Shut up." I said and walked out of the room. I heard Amelie sigh and follow me out the door but she went a different direction. I walked into Oliver's office and I kinda got a shock when I saw him staring at a picture of me. It was the picture from home and he had folded away everyone else.

I stood there awkwardly. He looked up at me and pocketed the photo.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Um…" I sighed. "I'm bored…" I said.

"And what am I supposed to do about that?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Give me something to do." I said. Oliver shook his head.

"Go find Myrnin. I think he is pandering her Majesty again." He said. I sighed and nodded then left.

I found Myrnin downstairs in the creepy looking basement. He is rooting through boxes and throwing some dust and dirt into the air. I coughed.

"Myrnin?" I called. He looked up and to me in a flash.

"Yes Claire?" He asked. I cleared my throat and looked at him.

"Shane still hasn't called…" I said. Myrnin sighed.

"If that is all you came to tell me then it is a waste of time. I am looking for something for Amelie." He said and went back to his boxes. I sighed. I can't tell Oliver he is still being weird of me and Amelie is a definite no.

I go back upstairs and sit down on a chair in the main room with the 3 doors. Myrnin came back upstairs and saw me. He sighed and walked over to me.

"Why don't you go and see if Amelie needs anything doing?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I'm not her slave." I said and sniffed. I really wanted to go outside and see Shane and Michael and Eve but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Myrnin put a cool arm around my shoulders.

"Hey cheer up. It's not that bad. You'll enjoy it eventually." He said. If that was supposed to be comforting it didn't help. Oliver came out of the room that looked like a kitchen. He spotted us and glared at Myrnin and his expression softened a tiny bit when he looked at me and then walked away. "I think he has a crush on you." He said. "Which is an odd word of use as that would mean you being crushed by your lover." He trailed off.

"Yeah he does. Amelie said so." I said. He gained attention again and looked at me. His dark brown eyes scanned me.

"Well that is another thing I can tease him about." Myrnin said smiling to himself.

"Don't please, Myrnin. Leave him alone for once." I said. Myrnin gave me the puppy dog eyes look.

"But what about when I'm bored?" He asked.

"Find something else to do." I said.

"Like what?" He asked.

"I dunno... Torment Amelie?" I asked.

"I don't think that would be wise." A cool voice said behind. I jumped and spun around. Honestly vampires and this creeping up thing?!

"But my dear little Claire said not to annoy Oliver and it is only polite to do what she says." Myrnin said, not one bit surprised.

"You never listen when I tell you to leave him alone." Amelie said. Myrnin looked shocked.

"Of course I do! I always do what you say." He said. Amelie shook her head and sighed then looked to me. Her blue eyes seemed to pierce mine.

"How are you, today?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Fine..." I said.

"May you come into my office?" She asked. I sighed and got up. Myrnin removed his arm, which as of now had only realized how heavy it was. I stood up and followed Amelie to her room.

She sat me down on the chair and she sat down behind her desk.

"Soo... How are you finding life?" She asked.

"Right now...? Not very much." I said. Amelie did a tiny shrug.

"You will get used to it. I had to." She said looking straight at me. I nodded.

"Would you like food?" She asked. I looked at her. _She didn't mean...?_

"Depends what you mean by food..." I said.

"Food you ate before I turned you." Amelie said, examining her nails. I looked at her. She hardly ever ate people food. I wonder if vampires still put on weight since all they eat... I mean drink is blood.

"Umm yeah sure." I said. Amelie motioned for her PA and she went and brought in a banana and water. I looked at Amelie and she looked at me expectantly.

"Yes...?" She questioned.

"Tacos?" I asked. Amelie shook her head.

"You need healthy food. Human food doesn't sustain you anymore so just enjoy this. You won't get it very often." She said receiving the tray and pushing it towards me. I sighed and got the banana and peeled it then ate it. I drank the water then Amelie let me go outside.

I walked towards the room I stayed in when I was ill. Oliver is sat down on the sofa staring at a photo of me.

* * *

_Sorry bad cliffhanger but please review and again sorry for the late update ... Hope you enjoyed!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – The virus

_**Claire's pov**_

I stepped towards Oliver hesitantly I think failing in sneaking up quietly like all the vampires seem to do because he turned around his eyes red.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

"Um…" I started. Where to start? Oh yeah the picture. "Why do you have that picture of me? You were looking at it when I was in your office…" I said. The red faded from his eyes, leaving them stone grey.

"Why not? I don't see any law against looking at pictures of people." He said. I shrugged.

"Well all about that business with Amelie…" I said. Oliver growled making me quiet.

"Amelie's the one who turned you against your will. I wouldn't listen to her if you know any better." Oliver said. I sighed.

"Why are you looking at a picture of me?" I asked. Oliver stared at me.

"Why not?" He asked again. I shrugged. Next thing I knew I am pushed against the wall with a pair of cold lips on mine.

_**Amelie's pov**_

"Claire I-" I stopped my sentence seeing Claire and Oliver kissing. I rolled my eyes. Now he decides he really loves her? I need her for her list of tasks I have planned for her. "Claire I need you." I finished. Oliver pulled away eyes flashing red and growling at me.

"Oliver please let go of her. I need her for a moment." I said again.

"No she's mine." He growled.

"And I need her. I promise there won't be a scratch on her." I said. Oliver eyed me suspiciously. I sighed impatiently.

"Not one scratch." He said and grabbed Claire by her arm and dragged her towards me. The poor thing looked wide eyed and shocked. Well anyone would be if they found out a… Not attractive looking man just suddenly made out with her. I took her arm gently.

"This way." I said. I kept a firm hold of her wrist so not to hold her hand. Some strange people may get the wrong idea.

Inside I seated little Claire into the seat and sat down behind my desk. The poor thing is still shell-shocked. I sighed.

"Little Claire, darling?" I asked tapping her hand to get her attention. She focused on me then looked about to cry. I sighed again. She was going to start babbling about her boyfriend and how she loves him…

"My boyfriend…" She started. I silenced her by squeezing her hand a bit too tightly. She pulled away.

"Ow!" She said. Oliver was by her side in a flash. I looked at him bored. He growled at me, his arms wrapped around her.

"Oliver she does have a boyfriend." I said.

"Her boyfriend doesn't love her. I do." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Now you admit it." I said. Myrnin crashed through the doors with a gleeful smile on his face. Dear God I hope he didn't hear Oliver confess… I'll never hear the end of it.

"Little Ollypop has a girlfriend." Myrnin said. I internally groaned. Oliver bared his fangs at Myrnin who just laughed. "Ollypop has a girlfriend!"

"Shut up, Myrnin." I said. Myrnin bowed to me but smirked at a still hissing and growling Oliver. "What do you want? Or are you simply here to torment Oliver?" I asked.

"That would be nice but I want my assistant. I need her to move some stuff for me." He said. I looked at him expectantly.

"Why can't you move it yourself?" I asked.

"Because I need help." He said, trying to look cute. I sighed.

"Wait a minute then. I need Claire first. Oliver please attach yourself to anything else other than Claire." I said. Oliver glared at me. "Please?" I asked nicely. Oliver shook his head. This is getting ridiculous. I got up and walked around and tore his arms away and with Myrnin's un-asked help dragged him out of the office. The guards locked the door.

"Right. Now Claire I want you to tell me something." I said, sitting on my desk and looking down at Claire. I re-arranged my hair so it fell over one shoulder and I twisted and played with Claire's.

"Um... Yeah?" She asked.

"Little Oliver seems to be rather attached to you." I said. Claire nodded.

_**Claire's pov**_

I am _soo_ freaked. Oliver just forcefully made out with me and clinged to me like I somehow disintergrate if he let go. Now Amelie is talking about it and to be honest I am not 100% into the conversation. I look around for an exit. I need to find Oliver and ask him why the _Hell_ he did that. I have a boyfriend! ... Well I thought I did if what Myrnin said was right.

"Claire are you listening?" Amelie's voice broke through my reverie. I nodded. She looked at me with a strange look. "No you weren't. I can tell you are traumatized but there is no need to blatantly ignore me." She said. I nodded. I looked over to the pink soft looking chair, which Myrnin had helpfully accommodated himself on.

"I was!... Erm..." I started. Amelie smiled. She obviously knew I hadn't been listening. I sighed. "Never mind." Amelie slid off the desk and played with my hair then put it behind my ear.

"Don't worry, child. I'm pretty sure Oliver will get out of this phase in his long life soon enough." She said. I nodded. God I hope so. It would be so weird having a boyfriend like Oliver. I am so used to seeing him cold and grumpy and everything. "Hopefully though I recall him going through this phase with me and it hasn't fully died down. But just ... 'dump' him and he will go back to being semi normal again." Amelie said. I nodded. I stood up but Amelie stopped me.

"What?" I asked, when she didn't say anything. I opened her mouth a little but then let me go and turned her back on me and walked to the desk. She turned back around.

"You can go." She said. I stayed for a moment and her eyes glazed over in red and her fangs descended and she hissed. "Leave!" She said loudly. I jumped slightly and nodded then left.

Out in the hall, I found Myrnin drawing on a staked Oliver. I stood there open mouthed. Myrnin was on his knees and he was drawing... Stuff on Oliver's hands. He looked up at me and smirked.

"Why hello, darling. Would you like to join?" He asked. I shook my head.

"M-Myrnin... What the _HELL _did you do?!" I asked.

"Well I was bored and I wanted to draw on someone." He said.

"You don't stake someone just to draw on them!" I said, not believing my eyes. Myrnin has reached the peak of craziness. Myrnin shrugged casually and changed pen from red to purple. "You're going to take the stake out right? Before he dies?" I asked, hopefully. I felt sad for Oliver. After all he had been _staked_ just because Myrnin wanted to draw on him.

"Course." Myrnin said. But I didn't trust him.

"Un-stake him now?" I asked. Myrnin shook his head. I went back into Amelie's office. She sighed irritated. "Myrnin staked Oliver and now he's drawing on him. Amelie looked up and went out of the door.

"Myrnin what in the world are you doing?" She asked.

"Amelie I'm _bored._ And Oliver gave me reason to put wood in his chest. He's a paedophile." He said.

"Do you even know what that means?" She asked.

"Does it matter?" He asked. Amelie sighed.

"Step back. Or better disappear. Oliver won't be too happy when he gets mobile again." She said. Myrnin made a sad puppy face and I got him a few sheets of paper to draw on instead. He stopped looking sad but accepted the paper, got up and left with his crayons. "Take the stake out, Claire." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Please. I have an appointment." She said, pointing to a man with a child. I huffed.

"Fine." I said and Amelie motioned to the man to follow her. I knelt down beside Oliver and got hold of the stake in both hands and yanked it out. Oliver's body arched then was still for a few moments. At first I thought that the stake had been in too long and has killed him; but his eyes got focus and he sat up. A total animalistic growl emitted from him and he looked at his hand.

"I am going to _kill_ that ... That..." He didn't seem to have a word for him. Thank god.

"Probably why he isn't here." I said. I looked at his hand as well. Myrnin had written 'Oliver is gay' in red then in blue had drawn crude drawing of what were supposed to be stickmen doing... Something. Oliver looked at me with red eyes.

"Find him. Then bring him to me." He said.

"Um..." I started.

"Do it and I will leave you alone. I overheard your conversation with Amelie." He said quietly. I was quiet.

"I can't... Myrnin..." I started.

"Please." Oliver said. "If you don't I might as well just keep on my advances." He said. I sighed then nodded and got up and helped Oliver up and went in the direction that Myrnin went in.

I looked around and heard the sound of colouring pens against paper. The sound made me shiver. Sometimes I prefer my human hearing to this.

"Myrnin?" I asked.

"Yes Claire?" He replied. I found him drawing spirals in different colours.

"Oliver would like to see you. And it is totally not about... You staking him. In fact he wants to compliment you on your drawings." I said. Myrnin looked up and smirked.

"Your lying skills haven't got better since your transition you know." He said. I sighed.

"Okay he wants to kill you." I said, coming clean.

"I would expect him to. And he sent you here so he would stop being such a peadophile." He said. I shrugged. "Well I am not coming. I like my drawings and I want to keep them." He said. I brought out an iPad I brought from Amazon. Don't tell me how I got the money. Myrnin looked at the tablet in interest.

"What is that?" He asked.

"It's an iPad. Tablet... Same thing. You can draw on here and go on the Internet-"

"What's the Internet?" He asked. I stared at him. He's god knows how old and he has no idea what the Internet is?

"It's... Never mind. You touch the screen and it will go to anything you want." I said. I turned it on and went to him and showed him. I went on Safari which is the Internet and typed in Google. It wasn't long before it got there. Myrnin took it out of my hands and tried it as well. He touched Images and almost dropped it with... Whatever he felt.

"You made this?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No Apple did." I said. Myrnin frowned at me.

"Claire... Apples can't make anything. They are for eating." He said. I sighed.

"The company Apple?" I asked. Myrnin shook his head. I sighed. Vampires really need to get with technology. "Never mind. But I didn't make it and be careful with it. It cost like $300." I said. Myrnin seemed too interested in touching the screen. I directed him to a game that involved a lot of touching, since touching the white parts of Google wasn't getting him anywhere.

I left him to it and went outside again. Oliver is sitting on a chair his chest healed, but shirtless. He looked up.

"Myrnin?" He asked.

"...Distracted. Well I got distracted. I couldn't convince him." I said.

"Then I won't leave you alone. I need you to bring him to me." He said.

"Why can't you do it?" I asked.

"I have no idea where he is." He said. Fair point. I could tell him but Myrnin seems to be having too much fun with the iPad. I hope he doesn't break it. Every phone myself and Amelie gave him got broken.

"Well I'm going to the bathroom... Do whatever you want." I said, heading to the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Okay so sorry nothing really happened in the last chapter but there is going to be more of the virus Claire has in this chapter and she passes it around but no-one seems to get the full affect as she does._**

**_Myrnin's pov_**

This machine is fascinating. It has a camera and I can distort and change my face. I check in the mirror to make sure it hasn't really changed. I would hate for my awesome face to be messed up.

The game... My assistant left me with is quite fascinating. I have to connect red lines so the little creature can have his bath. I must show Amelie this. In fact I will show her now. I got to her room and I manage to connect all of the red lines and the little creature gets his water. I open the door and bump into Oliver. I remember my assistant saying he wanted to kill me. I shrug and go to Amelie and put the machine on her desk.

"You should really test it out. It is very fascinating." I said. Amelie picked it up and touched the screen. She didn't seem to be as fascinated as me, but she could be hiding it. "Fascinating isn't it?" I asked.

"Very." She said and put it down. I took it back and went onto another game. "Myrnin I think you should leave you." She said. I looked down and caught being restrained by 3 other vampires. He looked crazy with red eyes, fangs, hissing and growling. I raised my eyebrows and looked at Amelie.

"Oh." I said.

"Yes. Leave please." She said. I nodded and left. As soon as I closed the door a bodily sound was heard from the other side. I smirked and left.

Back in my room, my assistant came in and showed me 2 popular games. Heaven knows what popular is. My assistant groaned.

"Popular means everyone plays it. Now just wait until Temple Run downloads and installs then you can play it." She said. I waited. After what seems like forever to finally do what little Claire said and she directs it onto the game. It shows a green I with the Mangi or whatever icon and then it changes screen and she presses the play. She takes the machine off me but I hold onto it. She sighs then presses the screen again and went the little running person with a large black creature.

She runs her finger up the screen the little person jumps. Then she swipes to the side and the person runs around the corner. A bridge is approaching and she runs her finger down and the person goes on his back and slides under then gets back up and runs again.

"This is fascinating." I said.

"Mmm hmm." She said. I looked at her. "I have been on it before and I am more with technology than you." She said. I shrug and turn back to the screen where Claire is still with the person. She tilts the machine to the side and the person starts running parallel to the walls. I tilt the machine to side and the character runs parallel to the other side of the wall.

**_Claire's_**** pov**

I sigh. Myrnin is so boring sometimes. I am doing the running and directing bit and he just watches and randomly rocks the iPad.

I get up and leave him to it. I got to a high score and distance of 1,000,000 in one run and I am not doing that again. I walk until I see coat stand and I look at the protective clothing vampires have to wear when going outside.

"Don't even think about it." A voice said from behind me. I whipped around. Oliver stood there arms crossed and looking at me. "You're staying here. Amelie will never forgive me if you got burned."

"I'm fine Oliver. As long as I stayed covered up I won't spontaneously combust." I said. Oliver still didn't look convinced so I put on the coats. I choose one with a big hood – but checked for white stuff first – so it would cover my head then I put on gloves and went outside.

The sun is burning today and the humans of the town are enjoying it before they have to lock their doors and stay inside or become food.

I walk down a dark-ish alley and I see a fox. I cautiously walk up to the fox and he growls and bites my arm. Then he runs away. _Great now I have rabies._ I thought. That is the last thing I need. My skin heals almost instantly and hoped that the fox didn't have any diseases.

I head to Lot Street to see if anyone is home. I go up to the window and see Shane playing his zombie game with Michael. Eve is on the sofa reading. I yearned to go to the door and ring the bell but I didn't want anyone to see me like this. Better they thought I was dead or something. The window was open a crack and I could hear the conversations.

"Beat ya! You can never beat me." Shane said.

"Yeah sure. Hey have you seen Claire on your travels?" Michael asked. I felt a sinking feeling.

"No why? I thought she was with her crazy boss." Eve said. I heard Michael sigh.

"I hope she gets back soon. It's getting dark." Michael said.

"Yeah. You want me to drive around and se can look for her?" Eve asked.

"Yeah I'll come with you." Michael said. I heard him get up and put the game control remote down and walk across to the front door. I hid using vamp speed behind the house away from the windows. They can't see me. God knows what-

...

...

...

I suddenly violently retched. The food that had been sitting in my stomach emptied out onto the floor. I got a banging headache and felt really disorientated. Jeez what on earth is happening?! Amelie had said that the parasites died when I turned because of no living tissue. I groaned and heard footsteps and raced into the undergrowth.

"Claire? Who was that?" I heard Michael's voice. My stomach made a sound that I am pretty sure is very audible. Michael finds my hiding place and I hiss at him and run away towards Amelie's place. I can't let him see what I was.

After a few hundred metres of running I stop and lean against a wall. I clutch my stomach then speed walk the rest of the way. I bump into a body and I look up. Myrnin's forlorn face looks down at me and then I see Amelie on the iPad. She wears an expensive white coat.

"Umm... What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Amelie won't give me the machine." Myrnin said not helping.

"We were looking for you. Oliver has unusually gotten himself into a state trying to get out and find your whereabouts." Amelie said, not looking at me.

"I was going home." I said. Amelie's raises her icy eyebrows at me but still doesn't look at me. Is the iPad that fascinating? "I went to the Glass House." I said.

"Why?" Amelie said _still _not looking.

"Because I wanted to see my friends." I said. "But only through a window." Amelie didn't do anything this time. Myrnin tried to take the iPad off her but she didn't let him.

"I had it first! Give it me." Myrnin whined.

"No." Amelie said, simply. I heard her phone ring. Amelie quietly sighed and answered it. "Yes?... Yes we have found her." She said, and then lightly frowned. "Excuse me?" Then she sighed. "No you can't plow her... Whatever that means." She said. Myrnin sniggered. She painfully elbowed him and he whined. "No I will bring her back when I feel suitable. Goodbye." She said, hanging up. She looked at me. "Yes?"

"Um... Plow means have... Intercourse." I said awkwardly.

"Well he's not doing that. Now come I am taking you to Michael." She said. My eyes widened.

"What?! He can't see me! No-one can see me." I said.

"And why not? Your no different to humans apart from the pallor." She said.

"Because Shane will hate me. He only just gets along with Michael." I said.

"Well if Shane is as devoted as you say then I'm sure he won't break off your relationship. Now come, I don't take no for an answer." She said getting my wrist and dragging me along. Myrnin took the iPad from her hand with a gleeful smile.

* * *

_Sooo what do you think of this chapter? Claire is getting sick again... Review :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you so much for all the reviews! Love you all! Here is the next chapter :D Enjoy :D_

* * *

_Claire's point of view_

I walk back to the Glass House, dragging my feet. Myrnin is distracted by the iPad and I think Amelie is losing her patience over me. How I know this is by her tone of voice when she tells me to hurry up. I lag behind again and this time Amelie grabs my arm and drags me to the front door.

Amelie sighs and rings the doorbell.

"You are hard work, you know that?" Amelie asked.

"I don't want to come here." I said.

"Well it is not your choice, is it? Now stay still no-one is going to bite you." She said. The door opened showing the last person I wanted to see: Shane.

"What…?" He starts and trails off looking at me.

"Yes she requested to be a vampire seeing as she was about to die." Amelie said. I looked at her. She gets pissy when I lie but she lies as well. Not fair.

"I- Ow!" I said (loudly) rubbing where she painfully dug her sharp nails in. She glares at me. I cross my arms.

"Yes. She was here before but didn't want to be seen. She is afraid that you wouldn't be her boyfriend if you saw her." Amelie said. That bit was true. Still didn't excuse her digging her nails into my back.

"You changed her?" Shane asked.

"I already said yes. Be thankful I just saved your girlfriend's life." She said, a little dryly then turned around and dragged Myrnin away. When he wouldn't move Amelie took the iPad away and then dragged him away.

"Noo! Give me it back! Amelie!" Myrnin complained trying to get it out of her hands. She opened the door to the car that somehow magically appeared and pushed him in then got in, closed the door and the car drove away.

I sighed and turned back. I could easily see Shane fighting the conflicting emotions of his girlfriend being one of the undead. I looked at him and stepped back.

"I know... I am a vampire and you can't take that I am one. You have enough on your plate with Michael being a vampire and everything so I will just save you the trouble and leave." I said, turning away.

"What Claire!" Shane said. I turned back but couldn't find the words and closed the door and I sighed sadly and walked away. Even if Oliver was my boyfriend that... Is very weird. I would rather have Myrnin... Or Michael. I won't deny it he _is _pretty cute.

I walk the rest of the way back to Amelie's place. Even about half a metre away from the house I can hear Michael arguing with Shane about me. I sigh and carry on walking. A car pulls up next to me and the door opened. No-one other than Oliver steps out with Amelie looking really bored in the passenger seat.

"I told you he was no good for you. You're coming back and your staying there.' Oliver said. I shrugged and got in the back. Myrnin is _still_ on the iPad. I sighed and got in and sat down. Technically Oliver didn't say anything about Shane - apart from bad things - ...

I feel sick again. My stomach makes a strange noise and I groan.

"For Heavens please don't be sick in here again please Claire. The scent lingered. Most repulsive." Amelie said, opening the window a crack.

"Sorry Amelie." I said. Amelie sighed then turned to Oliver.

"Let me out. And please don't violate me again." Amelie said. Oliver shook his head.

"We're almost back. You can get your dignity back then." Oliver said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Violated how?

"Oliver-" Myrnin started.

"Don't you dare Myrnin." Amelie growled.

"But she wants you to know." Myrnin said. Amelie sighed and closed her eyes. Myrnin smirked. "Oliver kissed her then attempted to rape her. He didn't get far. In fact he got rather injured didn't you, Oliver?" he asked.

"Why did you try and rape her?" I asked.

"Because she didn't come to help to look for you. Also the guards were watching which is what he meant by getting your dignity back." Myrnin said. Oh...

"Are you okay, Amelie?" I asked.

"Do I look okay? Your insane boyfriend threatened to tell everyone I'd have... He's lucky to be alive." Amelie said. Oliver smirked.

"Shouldn't try to insult me then should you?" Oliver asked. "Maybe I'll get further than just pulling your trousers down." he said. The car swerved and bumped into a street lamp and I looked up from preventing myself from being sick to see Amelie red eyes and fangs holding Oliver up against the window by his neck. Myrnin looked up momentarily then smirked and went back to his game.

"You won't get that far because you will have a stake in chest. And you will _never," _she said, tightening her grip on his throat with the emphasis of never, "try that on me or you may find yourself dead or at the very least exiled." she growled. She let go and turned back to look out of the window. Oliver got back in his seat composing himself and reversed the slightly dented car back and continued driving.

"Maybe Claire would like to have a go." Oliver said, not looking at me. My stomach churned.

"What?" I asked. Myrnin sighed.

"Amelie's love sick little puppy would like to de-flower you." he said. I looked at him.

"De-flower?" I asked. I knew what it meant?...

"He wants to have sex with you." Myrnin said. Amelie didn't say anything. _I _didn't say anything.

"It would be nice." Oliver said.

"Careful Oliver I might tell everyone you have a crush on a human and had sex with her. That would surely ruin your image." Amelie said, her blue eyes cool. Oliver's flared red.

"You think you are so funny don't you?" he asked.

"I am not being funny." Amelie said, re-arranging her clothes. "Think of it as payback." She said. Seeing as the car is less than a metre from the house, Amelie got out and sped off at vampire speed and disappeared. I kept quiet and watched Myrnin. My stomach still churned and I was getting dizzy but I shrugged it off.

"Claire?" Oliver asked.

Then I blacked out.

* * *

_Terrible at cliffhangers but please review. Thanks for the reviews again :D_


	12. Chapter 12

** (Authors/Note: ****_I decided to do a short paragraph of the story to show how the attack played out then go back to the story… It's only short so you don't have to read it... It's for people curious about what happened.)_**

_Amelie's point of view_ (before he tried to rape her)

I am just finishing signing the papers when Oliver strode in. The love sick puppy is already searching my office for the girl.

"She's not here." I said. His gaze turns to me.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"Out. I left her… Seems she wants she wants to see her friends." I said.

"Bring her back then. I need her for something you don't need to know." He said. I shook my head.

"Find her yourself. You don't need me." I said.

"She likes you. She will come out of hiding if she sees you." Oliver said.

"Really? Well I'm busy so you will just have to find her yourself." I said, unpacking another pack of papers that need signing. It was about laws and about vampires and the humans. I sighed, quietly. I sensed Oliver was still here. "Unless you are going to be of any use, please leave." I said.

"No." He said. He is in front of my desk in an instant and tilted my head up.

"I thought you loved Claire. Make your mind up." I said, removing my head from his fingers.

"I love you. I always have." He said and before I could say something back he kissed. It was only short but it needed to be with my guard here.

"That's nice. Just have to break the news to young Claire." I said, getting up and making a pile of the signed papers and put them in folders. I stood up to be passed to my secretary but Oliver stayed in front of me. "Excuse me." I said, trying to step around him.

"I love you." He said. He sighed. His eyes travelled down to my trousers. I thought about wearing clothes humans wear today. I wear formal for meetings and sometimes when I am visiting people. Oliver put his hands on my shoulders. He smiled. He is acting slightly weird. He put a hand on my back and I stepped away from him, not liking what was coming next.

"I have work to do." I said.

"You sign papers. That isn't work." He said. I didn't say anything and took the folder to my secretary. I came back and Oliver is still here.

"Please leave Oliver." I said, walking past him. He took my hand and turned me around. I wrenched my hand free but he held on.

"Let me stay here."

"Fine. Just let go of me." I said.

"I want to get closer." He said. I closed my eyes. He positioned his hands as before and got me on my back. The guard growled and Oliver growled back. I got up to a sitting position.

"Don't try anything. There will be consequences." I said.

"Amelieeeee." Myrnin voice called. Oliver got his hands inside my trousers and I pushed him away. He kissed me again and Myrnin chose _this _moment to walk in. I pushed him away but tried to get my trousers down. Myrnin just stood there.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked, gripping his throat.

"Help me find Claire!" He said.

"You said you loved me. By the way, your words are touching, but they don't convince me." I said. Oliver growled and tried again. Finally Myrnin decided to do something and got a stake from his coat. "Stake him." I said. Myrnin shrugged. While Oliver worked at trying to un-dress me Myrnin went behind him and staked him through the back. He became limp and I pushed him off me. Then I stood up and brushed myself down rearranging my clothes. Thankfully door to the waiting room had been closed. I turned to the guard who pretended not to notice. I walked up to him and grabbed him by the throat and held him against the wall. My grip was uncomfortable, but he'll survive.

"You say anything, and I shall make sure that will be the last thing you ever say. You won't see the light of day again. Or anyone else." I said, my voice full of ice. The guard nodded and I released him. "The same goes for you, Myrnin. We might be friends, but that doesn't excuse your actions." He shrugged casually and sat on the sofa, I had in my office. I looked at Oliver and pulled the stake out.

He came to and I lifted him a few inches above the ground, as he is taller than me.

"You try that again, and I'll make sure that stake never comes out." I said. He smirked, despite his situation.

"You might be able to scare everyone else but not me. I won't tell unless you help me look for Claire." He said. I put him down and released my grip on his throat.

"Fine." I said, and got my coat.

_(Author's Note… It was supposed to be shorter than 800 words but I guess that is as short as it will get… Back to the story!)_

**_Claire's point of view_**

I woke up and groaned. My head killed. My head is also on/in someone's lap. I see Amelie sitting nearby somehow in hand cuffs. They were silver but someone had put tissue paper to protect parts of her skin.

"What the Hell?" I started.

"Amelie, she's awake." I heard Oliver's voice above me. Oh god…

"Yes I can see that." She said. I noticed that her eyes are glittering sparks of red, obviously trying to keep her temper low.

"Claire are you alright?" Oliver asked, holding my head. I nodded.

"Did I puke?" I asked.

"Yes but outside. I got you out." He said.

"Um… thanks?" I said. I noticed someone missing and sat up quickly but my head protested. "Where's… Myrnin?" I asked, feeling dizzy.

"He is somewhere…" Amelie said.

"Why are you in handcuffs?" I asked.

"Oliver thought it would be a great idea to make sure I cannot move while he… Does stuff." She said, her eyes going crimson red. I looked at her trousers. They were rather crumpled like they hadn't been ironed.

"Wait you raped her?" I turned to Oliver.

"She spoke bad words about you. So I staked her and put handcuffs on her and Myrnin came in. I made him leave." Oliver said.

"Are you alright?" I asked Amelie. Her hands suddenly attempted to break free of the hand cuffs but the silver prevented her, making her pearly skin turned tinted pink then slowly burnt black with more exposure.

"Why must you always ask that?! Would you be alright after you got handcuffed and raped?" Amelie said, losing her temper slightly.

"Sorry…" I said. I turned back to Oliver.

"Why did you rape her?" I asked.

"I told you." He said.

"Yes but just because she said something bad, doesn't mean you have to rape her. She has a town to run and everything and can't be dealing her being afraid-"

"I am not afraid." Amelie cut in.

"…Um… Worrying-"

"I am not worried. Merely a little miffed."

"Miffed then, at you trying to rape her all the time." I said, eventually finished with my sentence. "Please take the handcuffs off." I said. Oliver shook his head. "For me… Please?" I asked.

"Say you love me. I haven't heard those 3 words come from your lips yet." Oliver said.

"Claire?! Claire where the f-cking hell are you?" Shane voice said. I jumped and so did the vampires. No-one had heard him come.

"Uh uh…" I started. Shane burst in, dragging a protesting Myrnin along with him.

"Shane I was joking! Calm down!" Myrnin said, trying to get free his arm that was in a painful grip.

"Shane really, whatever Myrnin said, it was a joke! Relax!" I said, trying to calm him down. Shane let go of Myrnin rubbing his arm.

"I don't think this was a joke. He told me Amelie infected you some disease, so this is why you keep having blackouts." He said. I looked to Amelie, her eyes still crimson.

"Did you?" I asked. Amelie shook her head. Her eyes cooled to their usual ice blue. I turned back to Shane. "What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"The blackouts are because whatever disease she put in is attacking your brain. It's eating your brain then you'd be dead." Shane said, glaring at Amelie. He looked back at me.

"Apparently you have something that will pass onto the nearest person, living or dead when you die." Shane said, in a voice like he didn't believe it. I didn't either.

"Why do you want me dead?" I asked Amelie. "If you wanted me dead, then you should of kept me as human." I said.

"Un-cuff me." She said. I sighed and got a paper towel to protect my hands and used a paper clip to open the cuffs. Amelie flexed her wrists and broke the bonds around her waist which I never knew was there and got down. "There is nothing inside of you. I do not want you dead. In fact I care about you. But the reason I infected you was …"

"Don't tell her Amelie…" Myrnin warned.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"The parasites are dead. But you caught the side effects of the chemicals that are still left. Average symptoms include dizziness, blackouts, nausea, vomiting and delusions. You are ill again Claire." She said.

"But… I thought vampires don't get ill…" I said.

"Sadly you do… The transformation didn't really… work." Amelie said.

"Basically your half vampire, Claire. You are still allergic to the sun but silver only stings you and wood does nothing. That's why you are becoming ill. I was going to tell you… Later." Oliver said.

"I have no idea what you're saying." I said, as confused as Shane.

"Amelie didn't give you enough blood for a full transformation." Myrnin said simply. Amelie stepped forward and placed a hand on my chest.

"Your heart won't beat for a while. We only found a few days ago." She said, taking her hand away. I looked around at the 3 vampires and suddenly felt really uncomfortable. I ran off to my room, and slammed the door.

"She took that well." I heard Myrnin said.

"Shut up, Myrnin." Oliver said, the usual dislike in his voice.

"She'll be fine. As for you, Oliver…" Amelie said. I covered my ears. I didn't want to hear anymore. Though I am relieved to find out I am still half human I am not so relieved to find out I am ill again.

_What do you think? Please review! Oh and I have come up with an idea for another story. I will still be updating this story but please check out my new story when it is finished :D_


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you for all the reviews! I love you all so much :D Here is the next chapter!_

* * *

Claire's pov (point of view)

This is terrible. How can I have a disease?! For god's sake I am half vampire. _Vampire._ Last time I checked vampires do not get diseases. I huff and sit on the sofa. Oliver comes in and sits next to me. I have Shane so Oliver had better get used to being on the sidelines.

"How are you, dar- Claire?" He started.

"I'm fine. So am I going to die if the disease is not dealt with?" I asked him. Oliver shook his head. Well of course he would. He wouldn't want his _girlfriend_ to fret over her half-life.

"I will make sure Myrnin makes you better. It was his fault-" He started.

"No it wasn't! It was Amelie's fault I got ill in the first place! Probably even yours! You agreed to it…" I huffed. Oliver got up and stiffly hugged me. I didn't expect him to warm to me straight away. He pulled back and without a word left the room.

I huffed and sat down then Myrnin came in to play with the water. Amelie called him and left, for once giving the iPad a rest. I went over and the battery said it had less than 10% remaining. I took it over to the sofa and fetched the charger from my bag and plugged it in then sat down on the sofa and laid back and closed. I needed some relaxing time.

"Vampires don't sleep as humans do." Amelie said from behind me. I flinched and looked at her. Even as half a vampire, she still manages to creep up on me.

"Hi... Come to put another disease in me?" I said. Amelie shook her head. She moved a strand of hair away from my face. "You know it isn't so bad being half human and half vampire." she said. Well easy for her to say she hasn't been through what I have been through.

"Think whatever you want. I don't care just get away from me. I'm going back to the Glass House and you can't stop me." I said. Amelie made a slight shrug.

"I won't stop you. Oliver might though. So you should be more worried and saying what you just said to him and not me. You're important but I can't keep chasing and bringing you back all the time." Amelie said. She sighed. "I'll send Myrnin in to keep you company. You like each other enough." she said then left silently out of the room. I decided I wasn't going to wait that long for Myrnin to come so I got on my gloves, coat and all the other sun proof clothing and got the iPad and went out of the door.

Outside I felt the cool air on my face and I breathed a visible sigh of relief. I had really pined to be outside ever since Oliver dragged me back in to Amelie's place. I walked along the street staying clear of the humans with their children and made my way to the Glass house. I guessed there was no real point of going to the university in case Eve was there and I didn't want to go to Common Grounds because I hadn't seen Oliver since he left my room and could be there... Lurking...

Eventually I got onto Lot Street and counted the house numbers till I reached Michael's house. 710... 711... 712... 713... 714... 715... 716. I sighed and walked up to the door. Last time I was here I almost got caught by Michael. I sighed wondering what to do. At least I wasn't a full vampire so I didn't have to worry about. Shane hating me... Just half hating me... Before I made up mind the door opened and Michael looked at me.

"Going to come in?" he asked. I sighed and nodded stepping over the threshold. Michael closed and locked the door behind me. The smell of tacos and _home _was overwhelming that it was all I could do not to cry. I sighed.

"I'm half vampire. Amelie said that she didn't give me enough of her blood to make a full transformation." I said before Michael had a chance to say anything.

"She lied. She lied about your illness and she lied to us saying that you were doing perfectly well when you was about to die. I wouldn't trust her in saying that she only _half transformed _you. That is the biggest load of... BS ever." Michael said. He sighed and went to get a blood bag. I sighed.

Maybe he's right? I don't exactly feel my heart beating and I still crave blood.

I sighed. I heard Eve's music upstairs stop and coming out of her room. Also Shane is just finishing in the shower. I didn't want anyone to see me except Michael so I slipped out of the window and ran down the street. I still have my vampire speed. I lean against a tree after making sure it didn't belong to ants and sat down.

I wondered if Amelie really was lying. I mean I get she lied about my condition to keep Shane and Michael happy but I really wanted to be human even half human again. I had began to give up hope that I was half human when there was a sharp tightening in my chest and down my arm, the same pain as someone having a heart attack. I gripped my arm and the pain subsided then I heard the first beat. I looked around and I heard another one. Then another. Then another. I felt like I was going a little deaf, then I realized all this is coming from me. I put a hand over my chest and felt my heart beat.

Which meant that I am half-human.

Which meant that Amelie wasn't lying and Myrnin and Oliver weren't in on it.

Which meant that I have taken a bit of time to figure out. I really need to start working things out faster or I could be like staked and I wouldn't notice for like 1 or 2 minutes… I'm rambling now.

I stand up and am slightly shaky on my half-human, half-vamp legs. I start walking to Amelie's place because I can't risk Shane or Eve seeing me. Michael could have told them. He could have been too upset to keep it secret.

As soon as I walk back to Amelie and go through the door I feel a heavy force like someone or something crashing into the me then everything goes black as I fall unconscious.

* * *

_So sorry for long update I was ... Un-inspired. Please review!_


	14. Chapter 14

The Virus – chapter 14

_Sorry for the long update I had been busy with stuff… But I have uploaded 2 chapters to make up for it! _

_Enjoy and please review!_

**Amelie POV (point of view)**

I sighed. Oliver and his stupidness. I looked at dear poor little Claire on the floor unconscious.

"Great Oliver. Just great. You have just made her unconscious when I want to speak with her. You couldn't have been a bit slower?" I asked, irritated. Oliver picked himself up and glared at me then Myrnin.

"Shut up, Amelie. Myrnin pushed me." He said. I felt my fist clench. No-one tells me to shut up.

Myrnin looked up from filing his nails. "I did not!"

"Shut up both of you! Oliver you shouldn't have bumped into her. She is delicate." I said. Oliver glared at me.

"Well maybe you should have completely the transformation. That's what you did with your last fledgling, isn't it?" He said. He really grates on my nerves sometimes._ Keep calm…_

"Just be quiet, Oliver. Get her into my office. Hopefully you haven't injured her too severely." I said, disappearing into my office and sitting down behind my desk.

Oliver brought in young Claire and gently put her down put her down on the sofa. It still amused me how he treated her. I mean she is still half human and Oliver likes _no _human. Even Myrnin was having difficulty keeping a straight face but I don't think he was even trying.

**Claire's POV**

I groaned as I woke up. I felt like I had been hit by a train. The front part of my body really hurts. I felt someone stroking my hair which is really strange and hoped it was Shane or some other male… I opened my eyes and everything is blurry at first but it got clearer the more I looked around.

Amelie is writing something on a piece of paper behind her desk and Myrnin is playing with a piece of string twisting it into different shapes. Oliver is _right next to me _stroking my hair. This is more than a little weird.

"What happened?" I asked. The 3 full vampires (not half's like me…) looked up at me. You know how when you're in a room full of people and then you say something and everyone turns their attention to you, and you wish you hadn't said anything?

Yeah that is what I am feeling.

"Your dear boyfriend bumped into you." Amelie said, straightening her hair a bit.

That explains the pain…

"Oh… Ow." I said That Is all I could think of saying.

"Sorry Claire." Oliver said. Myrnin smirked and I didn't think he even _tried _to hold in his laughter.

"Ollypop is saying sorry to a human." He said. Oliver glared fiercely at Myrnin. Even Amelie cracked a small smile.

"Um… It's fine Oliver. I guess." I said, awkwardly and got up.

"It's fine. But you should know Myrnin pushed me. I think you should hate him-" Oliver is cut off.

"I did not! You were just so pleased to see your _human_ lover after she left you for a few seconds. Claire he couldn't wait put his arms around you." Myrnin said. I heard Oliver start growling. Unlike Myrnin I tried to hide my smile and the bubbling laughter inside me. Amelie had put her head down and continued writing so we couldn't see her expression but I bet she was smiling as well.

"Shut _up _you idiot. You know perfectly well I was walking until you pushed me." Oliver said.

"Even if I pushed you, I don't think I could do it hard enough to make young Claire unconscious. Face it, you're an over active love sick puppy." Myrnin said and laughed. I felt sorry for Oliver. No wonder he shows no emotion towards humans if Myrnin is always teasing him about it.

Amelie looked up and her face is composed.

"Haven't got a reply to that, Oliver? Is Myrnin right?" She asked. Oh great, now Amelie is joining in.

Oliver took a deep breath. "No. He will stop it if I ignore him."

"Yes because that is what bullies do, isn't it Ollypop?" Myrnin asked. "You ignore bullies and they go away. Well I'm not going to stop and before you know it the humans in your shop will know about it." He laughed again. Oliver growl got a tiny bit louder.

"Um… Leave him alone, alright?" I asked Myrnin and probably Amelie.

"Stick with that plain Collins boy, dear Claire. He's more your type." Myrnin said. Oh my god _Shane_… Would he even want to see me? Probably Michael has told him about me being a vampire… Then apparently the story he didn't believe about me being a half vampire.

"Maybe…" I said.

"You should go for single girls, Oliver. And not me if your thinking about it." Amelie said. Oliver glared at her.

"Why would I want to go with you?" He asked. Myrnin laughed again. "Something funny, rat?" Oliver growled.

"You with dear Amelie. Amusing." He said, smirking.

"You know Oliver, I was going to appoint you babysitter for young Claire but now she is still part human I don't want her impregnated." Amelie said her lips twitching a bit into a smile.

"Oh god no, we can never let that happen. Little Ollypop's…" Myrnin shivered. "Doesn't bear thinking about." Now I really felt sorry for Oliver. Oliver roughly pushed me off and went to the door but Myrnin grabbed his hand. "So there are no hard feelings against us you would make a great father. Love pups always do." Oliver glared at him fiercely.

"There will always be hard feelings against us. And I would never impregnate Claire." He said the last bit at Amelie who just smiled a bit and raised her pale eyebrows.

Oliver tugged his hand from Myrnin and went out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"I think you are all very mean to Oliver." I said.

"It was amusing. You have always thought him as heartless and without emotion and now he loves you." Amelie said composing herself.

"He entertains me." Myrnin said. Like that was the only reason of tormenting/teasing Oliver.

"Yeah well…" I began.

"I want to talk to you, Claire." Amelie said examining her nails.

"Really?" I asked. I thought they just brought me in here so I wouldn't get bitten and drained or stepped on in the hallway.

"Yes. We just needed your dear lover out of the room." Amelie said.

"Then why couldn't you just tell him to leave? Why did you have to tease him?" I asked. Myrnin smirked.

"You feel sorry for him, Claire?" Myrnin asked.

"Kind of…" I said.

"Back to what I was saying." Amelie said, arranging papers. I looked at her. "Since you are now half human you no longer have to worry about your friend seeing you as one of us." She said.

"But I still have the disease?" I asked her. Amelie nodded looking a little sad.

"But I'm sure you house mates will help you through it." Amelie said. I sighed and nodded then went out.

"Claire." Oliver said. I looked up surprised. I thought he had left. I heard Myrnin's and Amelie's muffled conversation behind the doors.

"Oh hey…" I said. Oliver beckoned me into a room and after a thought I followed him hoping it wouldn't be a bad idea.


	15. Chapter 15

_Here is another chapter for you! Please read and review!_

**Claire's pov**

I followed Oliver inside and he locked the door behind me. I got a churning twisting feeling in my stomach which probably suggested or told me this is a bad idea. I looked at him as he sat down.

"Are you alright?" I asked. Oliver nodded. "Because what Myrnin said-"

"I don't care what Myrnin says. But I was thinking…" Oliver began. _Oh god he's not actually going consider the impregnate Claire idea is he? _ I thought praying for him not to. "I was thinking… Do you love me, Claire?"

Phew.

"Um… Sure, yeah. You're … Attractive and everything." I began.

"Don't lie. You humans always rely on looks." Oliver said.

"Well isn't that why you went for Amelie? Because she's beautiful?" I asked. I asked. If vampires could blush I bet that is what Oliver would be doing.

"Everyone thinks she's beautiful." Oliver said quietly. He looks at me.

"Okay… So what did you bring me in here for?" I asked, getting a little bored. That word or feeling is surprising as I don't think you could ever get bored with a vampire who has a crush on you.

"Will you go back to that plain boy?" Oliver asked.

"Shane? Well yeah if he doesn't hate me." I said. Oliver nodded.

"Okay." He said.

"So I can go?" I asked. Well this was easy.

"Sure… I'll be seeing you." He said and unlocked the door and I went through and out of Amelie's building and started walking home. Before I knew it I had reached the Glass House and went up the driveway and knocked on the door. Hesitating would only make me lose my nerve.

Te door opened and Shane stood there. I wanted to throw my arms around him but I had to hold back. No doubt Michael would have told him about me.

"Hey." He said.

"Hello." I said.

"So you're a vamp right?" He asked.

I nodded.

Shane nodded and had a look on his face and I wished I had said no to him. "But I'm half… Like half human. Amelie said she didn't complete the transformation."

Shane smirked. "Yeah right. If she didn't complete then you would be a ghost like Michael was."

"Fine. If I am a vampire feel my heart. It's beating. And I breathe, like you. I just have clearer vision and a bit of enhanced strength and everything…" I said.

"Do you have fangs?" Shane asked. I had to think about that. Did fangs come with being a half vampire?

"I don't know. But I'm sure half vampires can eat human food and live on it. They can drink blood if they want." I said. Well that's what I have read about. Not sure if it is true.

"But you won't?" Shane asked. I shook my head, remembering the last time Amelie gave me a bag of blood to consume. I tasted of metallic and then past that it tasted sweet. Not an experience I wanted to repeat. Sometimes I'm glad Amelie didn't finish the transformation.

"Does Eve know?" I asked. Shane shook his head.

"I don't think so. I don't think Michael wanted to tell her. She just thinks your still at the Ice Queen's place."

"Oh…" I said. "Can I come in?" Shane nodded and opened the door wider.

As soon as I got in the smell of tacos and _home _hit me. At the Founder's place the only smell is light air freshener and marble. I began to tear up.

"Where's Michael?" I asked before I broke down.

"Playing guitar somewhere." He said and went upstairs to his bedroom.

"Shane wait." I reached him.

"Amelie said that the virus is gone but another disease has come and you need to um… Well she said you could help me." I said.

"Really? So not completing the transformation has given you a new disease? Then if you change to vamp then a virus might have survived? Then if you somehow become human then you get the virus again? Forget it Claire. I might buy that your half human but getting another disease? I don't think so." H e said and went into his room and closed the door.

I felt empty but I guessed I was thinking this would happen. I sighed sadly and went into my room, which is surprisingly as it was and lay down hugging my pillow.

_Review please :) _


	16. Chapter 16

_Sorry for the long wait. Here is the new chapter. Read and Review!_

* * *

**Amelie's point of view**

I was signing papers and handing them to Gerard as I usually did when Oliver rudely burst into the room. He has been doing that frequently since he got smitten with Claire. I sent him a glare but he didn't acknowledge it. I can guess what he is going to say before he opened his mouth.

"That _Collins_ boy needs to die." He said. Well I thought of something along those lines.

"Why do you think he needs to die?" I said, filing my nails and not really paying attention to the ramblings of a lovesick, possibly over-protective vampire.

"I overheard what the boy said when Claire got home. I think I heard her crying. She does not deserve to be treated that way." He said. I nodded, but all I paid attention to was "She does not deserve to be treated that way."

"Okay so what do you want to do? Bring her here and shower her with love and affection?" I said, finishing one hand and going onto the next.

"Well... Just bring her here. You can accommodate her can't you?" He asked. I looked up and stopped filing.

"I'm not the one in love with her and I won't accommodate her because she has relationship problems. She'll be fine." I said and went back to filing. Oliver growled and snatched the file off me and snapped it in half. No matter. I have 3 more in my drawer. I get one out and continue filing.

"Amelie!" Oliver shouted. His voice sometimes hurts my ears.

"What Oliver?" I sighed.

"Listen to me! I want to bring Claire here because she is not getting treated well at that house!" He said. I sighed.

"Yes. I vaguely remember her being here once and then she kept sneaking out and going home. Why do you think this time will be any different?" I asked. I finished filing and examined my nails going back to the little finger on my left hand.

"Because her so called boyfriend does not like her. She will benefit being here." He said. I shook my head.

"How will she benefit?" I asked. I put my file away and took out a bottle of sapphire blue nail polish.

"... Because that thing, Myrnin is here. They're already friends." He said. I started painting my nails.

"Yes but she won't always be entertained by Myrnin. She is an intelligent girl and she would like to do something other than mingle." I sighed. Oliver still stared at me. "It is her choice. We cannot drag her here or she will just escape and go back to the house." I said. Oliver looked down and I continued painting as I stopped to talk. This blue is very nice.

"I will go and get her." Oliver decided. I didn't think so.

"No Oliver. You won't. Gerard will go. We don't want you attacking her because your urges get the better of you." I said. Oliver growled. I ignored him. He only did that because he couldn't see the love of his life. To be honest the thought of Little Claire and Oliver together made me nauseous. So I painted to take my mind off it.

"Well call your guard then. And make him hurry up." Oliver said. I shook my head and Oliver punched the table. Luckily it was reinforced to bear the brunt of vampire tantrums.

"Gerard may take as long as he likes. You will just have to be patient." I said, calmly the opposite of Oliver's childish behaviour. "By the way, Oliver?"

"What?"

"You may want to limit what you do with her outside these doors. Unless you want your reputation as a heartless, cold vampire destroyed. They might never leave you alone." I advised him.

"I'll do what I like. I don't need _you_ telling me what to do." He said. I sighed.

"Okay. But don't I didn't advise or warn you against this if it ever happens." I said. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He said and walked out of the room. I finished my hand and capped the bottle and waited for my nails to dry.

"Gerard." I called. He came in.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Please may you go and fetch Claire Danvers for me. She lives at the Glass House." I said. I nodded and turned to leave. "Oh and Gerard?" He turned back. "Whatever Oliver says, you may as long as you want. But not too long. And don't get killed. The Collins boy is a violent at times." Gerard nodded and walked out. I sat back in my chair and sighed. I called in Valerie and asked her to do me other hand, as I had yet to receive another load of unsigned papers.

* * *

**Claire's POV**

I sniffled and got up after a while in my bedroom. I think Shane _did _want me back but I came back as a vampire... Well half anyway - and he changed his mind. I sighed. I opened the door and the landing is empty and I can't hear anyone in the bedrooms. I went to the bathroom first then went down to the kitchen for a bite to eat. I guess I could eat human food. Would I need blood as well for the vampire part?

I opened the fridge and got out a drink carton and made some toast.

The door knocked and I went to answer it. The house seemed empty. Amelie's personal bodyguard stood there in protective clothing.

"Are you Claire Danvers?" He asked. I nodded, hesitantly. Had I done something wrong?

"The Founder would like to see you." He said.

"Okay um... Have I done something? Like wrong or...?" I asked. The PB (personal bodyguard) shrugged.

"She didn't tell me and I didn't ask. She just wants to see you. You will find out when you get there." He said. I nodded.

"Um... Okay. Let me just get dressed. You can sit on the sofa." I said. The PB put his hand up. Oh... Then I remembered vampires need to be invited in. "Come in." He nodded and stepped in and went to the living room. The temperate dropped a little and the house seemed anxious. I patted the wall.

"Don't worry he will only stay in the living room. He'll be leaving in a while." I said. It still felt strange talking to a house, but sometimes it seemed to be alive. The temperature rose a little bit. I sighed and patted the floor (very strange if anyone saw me) and went upstairs to get changed.

I came back down with blue denim trousers and a black and purple coloured top.

When Gerard - I remembered his name! - saw me he got up and went to the door. He still had the vampire protection on him but he wasn't staying long so there was no point in taking it off.

When he went outside the house relaxed. The temperature came back up and the overall feeling or atmosphere or whatever you call it seemed calmer. "See? Told he would be leaving. Now I have to go as well. I'll be back soon." I said. I thought about writing a note so my housemates won't think I have gotten eaten or something. After scribbling a quick note and I grabbed my bag with essentials (stakes, silver nitrate, etc...) and followed Gerard. I got in and waited for him to drive. He didn't.

"You left the front door open. I'm sure the house is alive and all but it can't close doors." He said. I sighed, got out, closed the door and came back in. Finally he pulled away.

"So... How long have you been with Amel- I mean the Founder?" I asked.

"60 years." He said.

"Cool." I said. I scanned my brain with something intelligent to say. We drove past houses and shops that were busy working. We pasted Common Grounds and I just glimpsed inside the coffee shop but I guessed Oliver wasn't there. I hope he had snapped out of this daze that he loved me and everything. It's gross.

I twiddled my thumbs. I am half blind when I try to look out of the windows but for Gerard and other vamps it's as clear as day.

"Did you have kids?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean when you were human... Did you have any kids?" I asked. Gerard didn't answer. I didn't press him. I had been on the bad side of vamps once and it wasn't... It wasn't pretty.

"2 children. Jane and Ben. That's it. I changed and they lived their life and died. No more children." He said. I was surprised he was speaking to me at all. I thought the subject of kids was kind of sensitive.

"Are you going to have children?" He asked. Whoa, awkward. But I guess I had it coming.

"Umm... Maybe." I said.

Finally we pulled into Founder's Square and he passed the other guards easily. He parked and I sat nervously.

"Umm... Thanks dude." I said.

"Do not call me dude." He said.

"Okay... Um... Thanks for the lift." I said getting out. If I tried any peace signs or knuckle touches etc the vampire would just be confused.

Inside the building I went to the reception desk and before I opened my mouth the driver - Gerard - told the Receptionist Amelie was expecting me. But as usual he called her the Founder.

I went to go and sit down and Gerard cast me a glance and walked away.

**10 minutes** **later**

I yawned. How long does it take? I had been for what seemed like forever but the clock only said I had been here for 10 minutes. Time crawled here. There were only a few magazines and I couldn't actually strike up a conversation with anyone; vampire or human. They seemed to avoid me.

The door opened Amelie came out. She seemed a little surprised to see me and I heard faint groaning inside the office.

"Claire, hello. Sorry for keeping you waiting if you were here long. I didn't expect you to come." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Didn't he tell you? Oliver wants you to come here because he thinks that Shane doesn't constantly shower you with love and affection and think they you could be accommodated here." Amelie said. I groaned.

"So Oliver asked me to come?" Amelie nods. I just realized Amelie had said - not directly but gave hints - that Oliver fancied me. In the middle of reception. But no-one seemed to notice.

"Come Claire. Your boyfriend awaits." Amelie said. I shook my head.

"He's not my boyfriend..." I said. I walked in and found Oliver paralyzed on the floor by a wooden stake in protruding from his stomach, Myrna's foot on him and he smirked. Amelie sat down on the sofa across and a little to the side of her desk. "Um..." I said, intelligently.

"You must either take the stake from him and proclaim your love, or take the stake and say you don't love him and he is not to make any advances towards you forever. I am very fed up with this; you must either be together or not. Choose."

I racked my mind occasionally looking at Oliver's eyes.

"I choose..."

* * *

_Cliff-hanger! I iz mean. Review and you shall see what she chooses. I also need inspiration so do you want Claire and Oliver to be together or not?_


	17. Chapter 17

_I know you are all waiting for the chapter that decides if Claire loves Oliver or not but I thought I would make a Poll and get your votes that way. So far on the reviews 3 people want Claire and Oliver to be together and 2 people don't want them to be together. _

_The link to the Poll is here, please cast your vote and when I get enough I shall put up the new chapter :) Just take out the spaces._

www. fanfiction ~morganvillerocks#


	18. Chapter 18

Okay_ so I have read the Poll and my reviews and... 7 people said they want Oliver and Claire together and 3 people said they don't them Oliver and Claire together. So to please to people who don't want Oliver and Claire together Claire shall secretly... I don't want to give anything away so you will just have to read but I will try to please everyone... But read please read and review :D_

_P.S Thanks for all of your reviews :D_

* * *

_Last time..._

_"He's not my boyfriend..." I said. I walked in and found Oliver paralyzed on the floor by a wooden stake in protruding from his stomach, Myrna's foot on him and he smirked. Amelie sat down on the sofa across and a little to the side of her desk. "Um..." I said, intelligently._

_"You must either take the stake from him and proclaim your love, or take the stake and say you don't love him and he is not to make any advances towards you forever. I am very fed up with this; you must either be together or not. Choose."_

_I racked my mind occasionally looking at Oliver's eyes._

_"I choose..."_

* * *

**Claire's point of view**

"I choose... Um... I'm sorry but I have Shane and everyone..." I said. I couldn't just say that I didn't like him... But I couldn't be with him.

"So you don't want him to pester you anymore?" Amelie asked. I shook my head. "Okay. Take the stake out of him." I shook my head again.

"Can't Myrnin do that? I mean he's closer." I said. Myrnin sent me a look.

"Really Claire? And you say I am lazy." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Just please do it." I said. Myrnin smirked. I sneaked a look at Oliver and he had his eyes closed. I felt guilty...

I felt a vibration in my pocket and fished out my phone.

_Messege from Shane_

_Don't come back. Things are a bit crazy around her and Eve is freaking out a little. _

_Shane x_

What was that supposed to mean? He doesn't want me back? I sighed. Well Eve would be freaking out... About _me._ And what about Michael? He's a vampire and I'm half so I don't see anything wrong with that. I just realized the vamps are staring at me.

"What?" I snapped. Well I didn't mean to.

"What does it say?" Myrnin asked.

"None of your business." I said to him and put my phone back in my pocket.

"What does it say Claire?" Amelie asked more firmly.

"It doesn't say anything!" I said. Amelie glared at me but I ignored her.

"Give me your phone." She demanded. I shook my head. She fished in my pocket and I scratched and tried (unsuccessfully but with a little more strength then when I was human) to get her arm away. In the end Amelie pinned me against the wall her eyes a little crimson. Well a lot but I just don't let people fish around my pockets.

"Myrnin check her pockets for her phone." She demanded. Myrnin shrugged and got his foot off of Oliver and walked over me. He showed great resepect to Oliver by standing on him. Some things never change. He rummaged around my left pocket pulling out various things but eventually got the phone. Amelie got it off him and read the messege. "So do you love him or not?"

"Him who?" I choked out.

"Oliver obviously." She said.

"Put me... Down first." I gasped. Amelie's ice cold pale hand dissapeared from my throat and I fell to the floor, gasping a little. I thought about it. Shane had been... _not_ Shane when I first came back and now he is telling me to stay away. "I don't know. But please get the stake out he's going to die!"

"Whatever... Tell me _now_ Claire. Do you love Oliver or not?" She asked.

"I... I don't know! Leave me alone and get the stake out of him!" I shouted. I am way too stressed to be thinking about this now. I ran out of the room and (thankfully) no-one followed me.

A few minutes later

I am lying on the sofa in one of the rooms vampires use. There are lots of clothes but sometimes I think whether they actually got them like brought them or took them from... Sources... Victim-y sources._ (A/N_ _Reference from Black Dawn I think.)_

The door knocked and none other than Oliver came in. He sat next to me and he is expressionless.

"Why did you demand the stake out of me? If you don't even like me-"

"I didn't say that." I cut in.

"Let me finish. If you don't even like me then you shouldn't have demanded the stake out." He finished.

"I do like you. Just not in a romantic way. I have Shane." I said. Oliver snorted.

"Yeah right. I heard. Shane completely rejected you even though you are only half human. He doesn't deserve you." Oliver said. Well he had a point but...

"But he didn't know then." I objected.

"I'm sure. So lets get this over with. Do you love me or not?" He asked. _Not this again, _I thought. I sighed and thought for a bit.

"Well... What if Shane comes back and says he loves me then I'm with you. That wouldn't be fair." I said. Shane can get angry sometimes. Even though he was just a bit cold when I last came to see him if I said I loved Oliver then we are together blah blah blah then he comes back and wants me back with him... Things could get awkward and Shane could hate me forever which I don't want.

I sighed again. I pulled out my phone and texted Shane.

_Do you love me? Because right now I feel like you don't._

I waited a while and got a text back.

_Yes. I'm sorry I was suck a jerk. Don't go to that vampire. But Eve is still a bit mad so I don't think you should come back._

I sighed. He only wants me back because he thinks I will go off with Myrnin... Well Myrnin isn't the one chasing me around and demanding to know whether I love him or not.

I texted back.

_Fine. But this isn't just about Myrnin. And Eve is probably freaking out because you won't tell her where I am or she thinks I am lost or something._

Shane texted back:

_No that is not it. Michael did something and _that_ is why she is freaking out. _

I shook my head. Oliver grabbed my phone and threw it across the room so hard that it it the wall and shattered. Some parts bounced back.

"Shane obviously doesn't want you back. He just thinks you will go and cozy up to that rat. Now. Just tell me whether you love me or not." Oliver said a growl seeping into his voice.

"Fine. I love you. Happy?" I asked. Oliver lightly glared at me.

"Do you really though?"

"Yes. Now stop... feel sick..." I trailed off. I have had this feeling before and it was not good. I am sure the viruses that Amelie gave me had died without any live organs to eat but this time she had said another one had still survived orpreen given to me when Amelie finally told me I was a half vampire. Oliver sighed and got up and went to get a bowl.

My head started aching and I felt more nauseous which wasn't helping. Oliver came back in and put the bowl in front of me which I threw up in then leaned back still clutching my stomach.

Oliver stared at me for a few moments before leaving with the bowl. I kinda felt sorry for him. Puke did not smell nice so I guessed that Oliver would be holding his breath. He came back and sat by me. Then he held my hand which was gently in his opinion but almost bone crushing to me.

Then he leaned in to do the inevitable. No, he didn't bite me but hcliff he did try to kiss me. Then he got into my personal space and the door crashed open with emo haircut and recognisable face.

"Shane?"


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey everyone thank you for the reviews! I think this story is going to end soon, but not to worry :) You can request if I make a sequel to this or something... Anyway please read and Review :D_

* * *

_Claire's pov (point of view)_

"Shane um... What are you doing here?" I asked. Shane is glaring daggers at Oliver and he was doing the same thing. I noticed Oliver had his hand on my arm a bit tightly but no matter. Nothing that won't leave a bruise or anything.

"He was going to bite you wasn't he?" Shane asked, well demanded actually.

"No Shane-" He cut me off.

_"Wasn't he?"_ Shane demanded again.

"No he wasn't! He already um... Had something to drink. He was just speaking to me." I said.

"...He was going to kiss you right?" Shane asked. I shook my head even though Oliver had shown very clearly what he intended to do. "He was. No-one gets that close to your face unless they are going to bite you."

"Shane it's not like that! Oliver wasn't going to do anything. Just relax alright?" I asked. Jeez boyfriends being overprotective... It wears on me sometimes. I don't know about other people.

"Yeah right. Like anyone would talk to you with face that close. Didn't you try to stop him or anything?" Shane asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Shane, Oliver's a vampire. I human... Well... Half human. I can't keep him off me." I said. Shane still looked tensed and ready to kill Oliver the moment he was alone he went slamming the door. Oliver decided he would finish what he started without letting me escape so he pulled me forward giving me a few bruised and kissed me.

I pulled away using most of my strength but Oliver is still stronger. I heard the door open and iron hand grab me side and yank me away. I was hoping it would be Myrnin or something but it was Amelie. She sent a glare at Oliver whose eyes were glittering with red.

"Leave her. You do not force yourself on her." Amelie said. Oliver growled but got up and left.

I stayed quiet so did Amelie.

"Um... Thanks." I said. Amelie nodded.

"Mr. Collins would like to see you." She said.

"Can't you call him Shane? Because like..." I cut myself of when Amelie just gave me a stare that said I had better be quiet. I sighed and stood up. I almost fell down but Amelie grabbed my arm and kept me steady. I nodded and walked out of the room. I scanned the place. Hopefully Oliver had gone or he is in one of the rooms. So is Shane.

"Claire!" Shane's voice is heard behind and I spun just in time to receive a massive bear hug. Then he started searching my neck for bite marks, hopefully ignoring the ones caused by Myrnin when he was... A little crazy.

"He didn't bite me Shane I told you." I said, stepping back a bit. Amelie leaned against the wall behind Shane with her arms crossed. I wanted to say "go away this is none of your business" but I had been a bit rude like that before and it didn't go too well.

"Yeah... But did he say anything?" Shane asked.

"He... Just wanted to know why I took the stake out of him. Because Myrnin had staked him and I wanted him to take the stake out and he wanted to know why because he thought I didn't like him much." I said.

"You do know you are terrible at lying right?" Shane asked.

"I'm not lying!" I protested. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. First you said you took the stake out of him and now you saying you demanded that _Myrnin_ take it out. Liar." Shane said. I sighed and looked at Amelie who adverted her eyes. No help there then.

"Well yeah I got that bit wrong... But... Please don't get angry but... I think Oliver... Kind of has a crush on me." I said quietly.

Shane stared at me for several seconds. Then...

"_WHAT?!_" He exclaimed.

"But, but Amelie said that I should say I either love him or not because she was getting fed up with him pestering her! So I said I didn't love him. I said I had you and Oliver is not my type anyway." I said quickly to stop him from saying something else or flipping furniture.

"Yes but how can _he_ have a crush on you?! He's would be like 50 if he was human. Your 16-"

"17."

"Whatever. Your like 17 and he would be 50. You can't seriously be in love with him." Shane said.

"I said I'm not. Just relax. I have you and I love you. Alright?" I said. Shane took deep breaths and nodded. A door to my left un-clicked like someone was unlocking it and then the door opened... And out came Oliver. Could my life get any worse? Or more awkward. Oliver's face is stone and he walks out casting a glare at Amelie, who says nothing and her face is a mask and he walks past me not looking at me.

Myrnin then comes out of the bathroom with a mop he hands to me.

"Um... What's this for?" I asked.

"A little peace offering. You might have to find another bathroom." He said quietly and casting quick glances at Amelie who regarded him, probably thinking what on earth he is wearing or why he is handing me a mop.

But Myrnin has done stranger things so this could pass.

"Myrnin what is that smell? Bleach?" Amelie asked. Myrnin shook his head quickly and disappeared. Shane tugged my arm.

"Come on let's go." He said.

"Wait a minute. Stay here... Umm talk to Amelie." I said but Amelie shook her head a little and disappeared into the room she and I had come out of.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Talk to Myrnin... For a bit." I said, handing him the mop and going in the direction a certain vampire had gone in.

* * *

_Myrnin's POV_

I am sitting down on a sofa when the beautiful Amelie came in. I couldn't say anything otherwise or she might kill me. She scanned the room with her beautiful eyes and then closed the door with her beautiful hands.

"Hello my beautiful lady." I said kissing her hand. She sighed and sat down.

"Please tend to Claire. Two boys would like her unconditional love so..."

"So... Doughnuts!" I held doughnuts to her. She shook her head.

"Keep her here. Oliver will melt out of this eventually." Amelie said.

"What about Shame?" I asked.

"Shane. He will just have to be patient." Amelie said. She stood up and left and with my prompting took a doughnut.

* * *

_Umm... Sorry if this is not a good chapter... I couldn't really figure out what to write... _

_But if you have any ideas on what should happen in the next chapter please tell me :) Your thoughts are very much appreciated._


	20. Chapter 20

_Okay so here is the next chapter. I don't think the last chapter was very good so I will try to do this a bit better._

* * *

_Claire's pov_

I woke up, feeling sick. I sat up and grabbed the bowl and held it on my lap for a few minutes in case I puked.

The door opened and I hoped it was Oliver... Wait did I just think that? But it was Amelie.

"You were hoping I was Oliver." She said. I stared at her blankly.

"Are you a mind reader?" I asked. Amelie shook her head looking a little amused.

"No. The look on your face is evidence enough." She said. _Oh..._

"Well... Um... What are you doing here?" I asked. I thought that sounded a bit rude but anyone would feel a bit down and everything if they were sick.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Like I am going to be sick." I said. Amelie shifted a little.

"Okay. Hopefully the symptoms will wear off." She said. I looked up at her which I think is a glare.

"And then what? I'm half human I could still die! Are you regretting getting me ill now?" I asked. I looked down mainly because of not wanting to see Amelie's expression and because the nauseous feeling was getting a little worse.

"Yes I am regretting my decision a little. But I doubt you will die. It is like a cold; you'll survive." Amelie said. I thought her voice sounded a little cold but I ignored that.

"Yeah right." I said to myself.

"But not to worry. Oliver will take care of you. Won't you?" She said. I looked up and Oliver is in the doorway looking at me expressionless.

"She won't die. Just needs water and a bowl. She'll be fine." Oliver said, nothing I could detect in his voice.

"See, little Claire? You'll be fine. Nothing you will die from or have to worry about. I'll leave you with him now." Amelie said nodding to Oliver then left the room. The door clicked shut. I think I heard footsteps walking away. Oliver stared at me not moving or breathing or anything. He's like a statue but I think most vamps are like that. The silence is getting uncomfortable so I decide to say something.

"Okay so um... How are you?" I asked.

"I am fine." He said.

"Good... You can be like last time you know. Amelie or Myrnin isn't here and your right next to the door so you could hear them." I said. Oliver just keeps staring at me. "Can you stop staring at me?" I asked. Oliver finally looks away to the bookcase.

"Um... Are you going to do or say anything?" I asked. The door opened again showing the Ice Queen and she looked at me. "What?" I asked her. She shot me a glare and I reluctantly corrected myself. "Sorry..."

"Oliver speak to Claire." She said.

"Is that all you came in for?" Oliver asked.

"If you don't speak to her she will get lonely and will seek companionship from Myrnin. And judging from your reactions and everything I am sure you would like to avoid that." She said.

Oliver nods. He stays quiet for another few minutes. Amelie beckons me to go with her. I get up and walk past him still staring at the bookcase. I shake his arm to get his attention and almost get my hand and arm shattered. Amelie takes my other arm and drags me away.

"I require Claire Danvers."

"What happened to him? He's so quiet." I asked her.

"Nothing. You know how he is." Amelie said. I sighed. She opened a door and saw Myrnin playing with screwdrivers and a piece of metal. "Myrnin." Amelie said. Myrnin looked up. "Oliver will not speak to Claire as I instructed so you are to-" She was cut off by the door crashing open.

"Claire's with me." Oliver said. Amelie looked a little annoyed.

"Oliver you had your chance. You only said a few sentences while you were with her." Amelie said. Oliver glared at Amelie and grabbed my arm. I yanked out of his grip.

"Stop it. I don't want to go with you." I said.

"You have no choice." Oliver said and tugged me away.

"Yes she does." Amelie said and tugged me the other way and getting me out of Oliver iron grip. She shut the door in his face and turned to Myrnin who looked slightly amused. "Right as I was saying. You are to entertain dear Claire because Oliver will not speak to her." She said.

"He seemed keen to speak to her then." Myrnin said.

"He had his chance. He didn't use it." Amelie said simply and went out of the room. Myrnin sighed and put down the things he had been fiddling with.

"Are you okay? You don't seem yourself lately." I said. Myrnin smiled.

"I am fine, child. Just a little bored I guess. Now what do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Well nothing really. Because Oliver wasn't talking to me and staring at me then the bookcase Amelie said you would like to talk to me." I said. I didn't see any reason to lie to him.

"Well..." Myrnin started. I waited.

A knock on the door. Myrnin opened it. Oliver stood there, his eyes a muddy red.

"I require Claire. It would be wise for you to give up her to me." Oliver said. Myrnin smirked.

"And it would be wise for me to keep her. Like the Founder said, Ollypop you had your chance. Now I have mine and I intend to use it." He said and closed the door but it didn't click shut. It opened again and Oliver stepped in his eyes now a brighter red. Like crimson.

"I will take Claire." He said.

"You need permission." Myrnin said.

"From who?" He asked.

"Me. I am the one who has her." Myrnin said.

"I do not need _your_ permission_." _Oliver said and grabbed my arm. Myrnin cleared his throat.

"May I give you a present, dear Ollypop?" He asked. Oliver growled and turned around.

"What?" He asked. Before I could stop him, Myrnin punched Oliver right on the jaw. Oliver staggered a bit then fangs came down and he growled and came at Myrnin throwing him to the ground but Myrnin easily got back up. They smashed into tables and chairs and it was a while until Amelie came in to see what all the noise is. Myrnin landed on his back by her and she got Oliver against the wall by his neck.

"Stop it the both of you! What are you fighting about this time?" She asked. Oliver struggled and Amelie had somehow managed to keep calm. No red eyes or fangs.

"He started it! He punched me!" Oliver said loudly. Myrnin got up and dusted himself up.

"Yes because he was going to take Claire away." Myrnin said. Amelie rolled her eyes.

"You are acting like children. Stop it!" She said to Oliver and he stopped. But he glared at Myrnin and the second Amelie let go of him, he went for him again. Amelie pulled him off and threw him to the floor. Then she put him against the wall again. "_Oliver!" _She said loudly in his face. He looked at her.

"What, woman?" He asked.

"You are acting like a child. Leave Myrnin, I will deal with him. And if you would like Claire so much then have her; but talk to her otherwise there is no point if you are not going to talk to her." Amelie said firmly. Oliver hissed but he didn't do anything Myrnin stood up smirking. Amelie slowly let him go, in case he went for Myrnin again but Oliver stayed put. "I do not want anymore fighting. If you fight again I will be punishing both of you." She said and walked out of the room. "Come Myrnin." She called. Myrnin bowed to me then turned to Oliver who glared daggers at him then he came forward and whispered something in his ear. Oliver growled and pushed him away. Myrnin laughed and walked away.

I sat down. Oliver looked at me. His eyes slowly turned back to brown as he calmed down.

"You did not help." He said.

"What use would I have been? I can't drag you away from him and I wouldn't have got a few bones broken and Amelie-"

"I don't care what Amelie says. You help. Even at a cost of a few broken bones." He said.

"And Amelie wants me in one piece. So I didn't. And I'm half human remember?" I told him.

"And half vampire." Oliver said. I rolled my eyes and sat down.

"Well I couldn't help you anyway." I said. Oliver crossed his eyes, his eyes now completely brown. "What do you think will happen to Myrnin?"

"A slap on the wrist, a scolding. She's too soft with him." Oliver grumbled. I played with my fingers and looked around for a bit.

"What do you think would happen if you started it?" I asked him. Oliver regarded me.

"She doesn't like me too much. A harsher punishment would be in order." He said.

"Cool... I mean that's bad." I said after giving me a look like _how is that cool?_

"Right. Well I'd expect you would want to go to Shane's now." Oliver said.

"Well... Maybe I would like to stay here and kinda have a little bonding. We haven't done that for while... Well ever." I said. Oliver shrugged.

"Fine by me. Just go and tell him. Tell him that Amelie is keeping you for a little bit longer." He said. I nodded. I didn't want to know what would happen if I told him I was staying because I wanted to "bond" with Oliver. I went to get my phone and after making the call which didn't get answered so I sent a text I put it back down, somewhere where Myrnin can't find it and dismantle it and then went back into the room where me and Oliver talked and he closed the door behind me with a click.

* * *

_What do you think? I hope it is good. What do you want to happen in the next chapter? And sorry if I didn't get the ideas in I will do that next chapter when Shane comes in on them :)_


End file.
